Living with my EX
by Star2
Summary: Hasta lo mas simple puede convertirse en la situacion mas dificil del mundo si la compartes con tu EX.
1. Prologo

**Living with my EX**

_Hasta lo más simple puede convertirse en la situación más difícil del mundo si la compartes con tu ex._

**Prologo**

¿Alguna vez han vivido una aventura tan excitante que cada vez que la

recuerdan se sienten en ella una y otra vez, sin importar cuantas veces la

hayas contado? Yo he vivido muchas de esas, y pensé que cada de una de

ellas era única y/o especial pero no sabia que cuando llegara a casa me tocaría

vivir la mas grande de las aventuras, el vivir con mi ex. No es fácil como ustedes

creen, es mas difícil porque con cada ex se queda una parte de ti y en ese momento

cuando te reencuentras con esa persona, te reencuentras contigo mismo sobre todo si esa

persona, que ahora es tu ex, todavía sigue teniendo en sus manos tu corazón.


	2. Volviendo a ti

**Hola :D**

**¿Cómo estan? Este primer capitulo no es tan divertido porque estamos conociendo la situación de nuestros personajes para entonces empezar la verdadera historia, aquí veremos peleas, enfrentamientos, verdades a la cara pero debajo de ello muchas ganas de besarse, de tomarse entre si pero sobre todo mucho amor. **

**¡Gracias por apoyarme en esta nueva historia! Espero les agrade :D **

**Capitulo 01. Volviendo a ti.**

_- ¡¿Cómo diablos pudiste hacerle eso?  
>- No se, es mas ni recuerdo como paso – Tartamudee al explicarme ni yo mismo lo terminaba de creer.<br>- ¿Sabes que Sakura no quiere volver a saber de ti?  
>- Lo se… – Gruñí por lo bajo – Pero necesito verla, necesito explicarme aunque no sepa como todavía, necesito tenerla a mi lado sin ella no soy nada.<br>- Ella se ira del país.  
>- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿No pensabas decirme eso? – Me levante precipitado de aquella cama en la que había compartido momentos preciosos con mi pequeña Sakura, entonces reaccione – Ella no puede irse sin buscar su ropa.<br>- Ayer salio de compras con Tomoyo, y compraron ropa como para dos meses – Entonces Eriol me miro fríamente – Cometiste un error, Syaoran y lamentablemente esta vez no te puedo apoyar._

_Estaba sufriendo, y eso termino por romper completamente mi corazón, pero me lo merecía, de eso no tenia duda. Mire hacia los lados de aquella habitación pensando en si de verdad debía buscarla hasta encontrarla, explicarme aunque ni yo me entienda, si merecía un minuto de su atención y algo dentro de mi me dijo que no. Apreté mi mandíbula ante esa realidad, quería llorar pero mi cuerpo no me lo permitía tampoco. _

_La había perdido, había perdido mi corazón… Había perdido lo único valioso que tenia._

**Dos años después….**

El aeropuerto estaba atestado de gente ¡pero claro! Solo a mi se me ocurría volver a Japón en un vuelo que llegaba a Tokio en una hora tan concurrida hasta en el lugar mas simple de la ciudad, era como si toda la ciudadanía japonesa se concentrara en salir en esa hora, exactamente. Suspire mientras caminaba entre la gente en busca de la entrada al parqueo donde seguro lo esperaba mi buen amigo, Eriol.

Y allí lo vi. Con su típico aire londinense que ni los años habían podido sacar de su cuerpo, con su pelo un poco más corto de lo que lo recordaba junto con esa camisa azul de seda que tanto le gustaban. Sonrío, Eriol nunca cambiaba.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo, Syaoran! – Exclamo cuando me vio acercarme a el.  
>- Solo han pasado cuatro meses.<br>- Para mi ha sido un siglo – Tomo mis maletas y las entraba en la parte de atrás del auto, entonces cuando termino me miro – ¿Has estado ejercitándote?  
>- Si a tener sexo diario le llamas ejercicio, entonces si pero claro también he hecho esquí.<br>- A lo que te has dedicado – Me reprocho al entrar al asiento del piloto conmigo en el copiloto.  
>- Pensé que Tomoyo vendría.<br>- Esta algo ocupada intentando convencer a tu sabes quien que vaya a vivir con nosotros.  
>- ¿Cómo esta ella? – Suspire mirando por la ventana - ¿Es verdad lo que dicen los periódicos?<br>- Si, su contador la estafo… - Entonces sentí como me miraba cuando nos detuvimos en la salida del aeropuerto – No tiene nada de dinero por lo menos no hasta que haga una película y se haga de una fortuna nuevamente.  
>- ¿Y nadie ha buscado a ese maldito?<br>- La policía lo busca, pero el dinero hace cosas Syaoran y tu lo sabes bien, se mantendrá escondido un buen tiempo hasta que ella pueda ofrecer mas de recompensa que el de soborno – El auto volvió a moverse.  
>- Si no tiene dinero ¿Dónde vive?<p>

El silencio se hizo en el auto y eso me dio un mal presentimiento. Tal vez ella estuviera viviendo con alguna pareja; eso era, y mi amigo quería mantenerse al margen de aquella situación. Era difícil ser dos ex que no quieren volver a verse nunca más y tener demasiados amigos en comunes, sin duda era una situación difícil.

- Llegamos.

Entonces enfoque mi mirada por la ventana hacia mi casa con un estructura moderna como había pedido ella, a mi no me importaba como fuera la casa en la que íbamos a vivir solo me importaba vivir con ella por y para siempre, pero entonces en unos segundos todo se derrumbo y aun es la hora que no recuerdo como, a veces me da la gana de creer que todo fue una trampa y que ambos caímos perfectamente. Abrí la puerta del copiloto con cuidado pues no quería un grito de espanto de parte de Eriol, su carro era su bebe para el.

Camine hacia mi casa con Eriol pisándome los talones, en realidad era una costumbre el siempre me buscaba en mis regresos a Japón, la verdad cuando estaba con ella casi no viajaba a Hong Kong o ningún otro lugar, no lo veía necesario para mi ella lo era todo pero desde que vivo solo, estoy mas fuera que aquí en Japón. Japón ya no es interesante para mi.

- Veo que has vuelto solo.

Si, a veces mi imaginación jugaba con mi parte racional permitiendo escuchar su voz pero casi siempre es dentro de mi cabeza no detrás de ella, entonces me gire con cuidado para no caer en un juego enfermo de mi mente; y no, ahí estaba ella mas hermosa que nunca con su pelo mas largo que de costumbre y sus grandes ojos verdes que ahora relucían mas, gracias al delineador que tenia en ellos.

- Si, he vuelto – Dije sin poder creerlo todavía – Y veo que tu también.  
>- Vivo aquí desde hace dos meses – Murmuro mientras pasaba por mi lado para abrir la puerta de MI casa.<br>- Yo… - Mire a Eriol – No tenia ni idea.  
>- Le pedí a Eriol que no te dijera nada, no hasta que llegaras… - Entonces ella entro en la casa conmigo pisándole los talones atrás, estaba esperando que se esfumara, tenia que ser una ilusión – Quería explicarte la situación de lo que estoy viviendo, y mi abogado me dijo que puedo vivir aquí porque es un patrimonio del matrimonio, y que… - Seguía sin creerlo.<br>- No nos hemos divorciado por tanto, la casa es de ambos todavía – Caí en la cuenta.  
>- Exacto – Contesto ella entrando en la cocina dejándome con Eriol solo en la sala de estar.<p>

Entonces me di cuenta que como hace mucho tiempo la casa estaba llena de flores, se notaba en ella la presencia femenina. Me senté en el sofá que tenia mas cerca, y Eriol dejo mis maletas al lado de la escalera para venir a sentarse a mi lado.

- Debe ser difícil… - Suspiro.  
>- Dos años, Eriol… - Le volví a mirar – Han pasado dos años y he estado esperando volver a verla para explicar algo que no tengo idea todavía, y ahora simplemente vuelve y en sus ojos no veo nada que me diga que tengo algún tipo de esperanza, ¿a que ha vuelto? ¿A recordarme que la perdí? O ¿simplemente a ignorar que aquello haya pasado pero sin perdonar?<br>- ¿Estas cansado, Shaoran? ¿Deseas una cerveza? – Salio de la cocina con unos pastelillos hechos en casa. Sonreí falsamente.  
>- Si, por favor.<br>- ¡Claro! – Y corrió hacia la cocina.  
>- ¿Cuánto crees que se quede?<br>- No lo se pero ella le comento a Tomoyo que le tomara unos seis meses volver a tener dinero como para mudarse.  
>- Si tiene dos… - Mordí unos de los pastelillos – Le quedan cuatro meses.<p>

- ¿Quieres que se vaya?  
>- Será lo mejor… - Suspire – Para ambos.<p>

La trataría como a una extraña, eso era la solución para mantener mi autocontrol y no rendirme a sus pies, y para una buena convivencia sin peleas. 

Ella volvió a entrar a la sala de estar para sentarse frente a nosotros mientras nos brindaba las botellas de cerveza que había traído. Me sentía en casa pero a la vez perdido, es como cuando tienes la sensación de que estas viviendo nuevamente en el pasado pero ya nada es igual. La mire discretamente mientras ella hablaba con Eriol sobre Tomoyo, seguía igual a como la recordaba solo esa pequeña diferencia de su pelo que ahora tenia extrañas ondas en el cabello.

- Bueno yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer – Murmuro Eriol para levantarse del sofá dejándome sentir su ausencia.  
>- ¿Tan pronto? – Eriol asintió ante su pregunta – Bueno... Salúdame a Tomoyo, dile que la iré a visitar desde que firme el contrato.<br>- De acuerdo, nos vemos Shaoran – Se giro hacia mí.  
>- Gracias por todo.<br>- No tienes que agradecerme lo hago con gusto, adiós.

Entonces salio por la puerta dejándonos en un silencio tenso a mi y a ella. Yo solo seguía comiendo los pastelillos, tenía tanto que extrañaba el sabor de la cocina casera que no me importaba nada más en ese momento.

- Vi que arreglaste el baño de tu habitación.  
>- Tu lo querías así – Murmure tomando un sorbo de cerveza.<br>- Pensé que no lo harías como al final nos separamos.  
>- Creí que volverías cuando cumpliera todo aquello que por poco tiempo no pude complacerte.<br>- No todo era tan fácil.  
>- Saldré un rato afuera – Me levante del sofá caminando hacia el jardín donde pude respirar aire nuevo.<p>

Al salir a afuera deje escapar un suspiro mientras miraba hacia el jardín que había detrás de mi casa, era increíble como habían cambiado las cosas. Antes Sakura todas las mañanas se levantaba a echarle agua a las flores mientras que yo seguía durmiendo, esa era nuestra rutina. Volví a suspirar, no lograba creer que ella estuviera allí con el, y sin el a la vez.

Algo le decía que Sakura durante su estancia trataría de sacar aquel tema prohibido para el seguro para esclarecer lo que paso, pero no lo permitiré. He tardado mucho tiempo en superar aquella derrota tan dura que me dio el amor, es como si nunca fuera a superarlo. Ya ninguna mujer me interesa en realidad, es mas mis últimos encuentros sexuales han sido en estado de ebriedad. Escuche un golpe seco en la cocina, y pensé lo peor, así que corrí hacia allá para encontrarme con una Sakura en el suelo sobándose su mano.

- ¿Estas bien?  
>- Si – Me sonrió nerviosamente.<br>- De acuerdo – Y salí dejándola allí, no iba a tocarla, no quería ni siquiera recordar como era tocarla.

Subí a mi habitación al tomar mi equipaje de la sala, al llegar al pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones me sorprendí pues estaba con flores en algunas esquinas, y un perfume de mujer. _Sakura_, sonreí pensando para luego sacudir mi cabeza intentando quitarme esa sonrisa del rostro.

Al entrar en mi habitación todo estaba como lo deje solo que mas limpio, al parecer ella se había encargado de limpiar mi habitación para mi regreso. Deje mi equipaje sobre la cama, y me acerque al balcón que daba vista a la calle que quedaba frente a mi casa con la piscina al lado. La vi salir por la puerta principal, y me pregunte a donde iría si acababa de llegar hace menos de una hora, pero no hice ningún ademán de preguntarle.

Volví a entrar a mi habitación cuando ella desapareció de mi vista. Suspire sentándome al lado de mi equipaje. No podía quedarme en la habitación para siempre tendría que aprender a convivir con ella nuevamente, mostrándole cuanto la he superado… _Si, como no Shaoran._

Y siempre recordar que debo callar mi conciencia.

- Ya estoy hablando solo – Murmure riendo bajito mientras me recostaba.

Sentí como mis sentidos me abandonaban ante la comodidad de mi cama, hasta que volví a despertar pero ya era de noche, así que me encamine hacia aquello que me despertó, mi celular. Mire la pantalla detenidamente, era Mei Ling.

- Mei Ling.  
><em>¡Syao! ¡NO llamaste para decir que llegaste bien!<br>_- ¿O no te llame para decirte que se me paso por la mente cuando vi a Sakura en mi casa? – Cuestione sarcástico.  
><em>También eso.<br>_- ¿Por qué no me advertiste?  
><em>Si te hubiera dicho cuando estuviste en Alaska con nosotros, no hubieras regresado a Japón y entonces no podrían…<br>_- Basta… - La interrumpí – No haremos nada de lo que piensas, así que mantente fuera de esta situación, ya has hecho suficiente.  
><em>Pero Syao…<br>_- ¿Por favor?  
><em>¡Ufff...! De acuerdo.<br>_- Hablamos luego, Mei.  
><em>Nos vemos.<em>

Cerré la llamada y entonces medite un poco. Hace dos años Sakura no me dio la oportunidad de explicarme porque ahora todo el mundo pide que le deje a ella esclarecer el tema, dos años han sido suficientes. Seis meses, tal vez ocho son suficiente tiempo para pensar pero dos años es demasiado, no iba a ser el refuerzo de Sakura para cuando ella me necesitara, hace dos años fui su compañero de aventuras pero ya eso termino.

_Syaoran la cena esta servida ¿o sigues durmiendo?_

_Si te respondo no estoy durmiendo Sakura, _pensé mientras me quitaba la camisa que traía puesta para ponerme un t-shirt verde pues hacia mucho calor hoy en día. Tenia ganas de una ducha pero no quería que Sakura pensara que aunque no quisiera que ella viviera aquí, también la odiaba. No la odiaba, la amaba pero simplemente pedí una oportunidad hace dos años, que le costaba unos minutos de su tiempo.

Abrí la puerta encontrándome con esos ojos verdes que ahora brillaban llorosos, sucedió lo que no quería que ella pensara que la odiaba. Así que le sonreí lo más sincero que pude.

- Estaba poniéndome un t-shirt ¿hace bastante calor, no? – Dije para caminar hacia la escalera dejándola atrás, sentí como ella a los segundos me seguía el paso.  
>- Si.<br>- ¿Qué hay para cenar?  
>- Pasta.<br>- Delicioso, tenía días que no comía bien.  
>- ¿Ieran no dijo nada acerca de eso? – Cuestiono cuando llegamos al comedor.<br>- No estaba en Hong Kong.  
>- ¿No? – Volvió a preguntar mientras me servia mi porción de pasta.<br>- Estaba en Alaska.  
>- ¿Alaska?<br>- Fui a esquiar, cuatro meses bajo la nieve, es bueno.

Empezamos a comer en un incomodo silencio, aunque nuestras conversación eran fluidas eran frías, sin ningún tipo de emoción. Ya no nos conocíamos, como tampoco sabíamos de la vida de cada uno. No éramos Sakura y Syaoran Li; Volvíamos a ser Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li, pero antes de conocernos.

Me levante de la silla sintiéndome observado, y busque en mi bodega especial de vinos, aquel vino, el único que me quedaba de aquella fecha. Lo lleve hasta la mesa, y lo deje en el centro hasta que ella asimilara los recuerdos, pero si lo hizo fue por un breve momento porque luego utilizo sus dotes de actriz, y decidió ocultarlos.

Tome una copa de vino, y me serví. No le serví a ella en realidad no tenia ganas de mostrarme mas amable de lo que ya había sido, solo tenia ganas de terminar de comer esta deliciosa pasta con el sabor de Sakura para luego entrar al baño, y salir cuando estuviera listo para dormir. Odiaba viajar siempre me dejaban estresados, y encontrarte a tu ex en tu casa lista para vivir cuatro meses mas, en realidad agregaba mucho estrés.

- Quiero el divorcio, Syaoran.

Las cuatro palabras más amargas que había escuchado desde que tengo memoria, aquellas a las que siempre les temí. El divorcio, es decir, la separación, el fin de algo que nunca creí que iba a terminar, y menos de esa forma. La mire cuando termine mi porción, la vi rígida allí en aquella silla frente a mi esperando mi reacción, seguro creía que iba a ponerme a gritar.

- Si quieres hablo con mi abogado, o tal vez tu quieras hablar con el tuyo – Tome un sorbo de vino para luego levantarme del comedor, sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento – No me importa con quien sea, solo quiero que esto termine ya.  
>- Hablare con mi abogado, y todo terminara lo más rápido posible.<br>- Claro.

Entre a la cocina para dejar mis platos, junto a mi copa. Suspire al servirme otra copa de vino que llevaría a mi habitación. Salí por la puerta que había entrado, y sin querer casi, tropezando con Sakura pero gracias a alguien allá arriba en el cielo no sucedió más de ahí. Así que pase por su lado sin siquiera tocarla para caminar hacia las escaleras.

Subí las escaleras con la misma lentitud de una tortuga en medio de la arena del mar. No tenia energías por el viaje, no tenia un pensamiento claro mas que el de alejarme de Sakura lo máximo posible, no quería darme esperanzas además se nota en ella que no le intereso en lo mas mínimo.

Al llegar a mi habitación comencé a quitarme la ropa mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño que tenia disponible allí, así que cuando llegue solo tenia mi boxer negro que rápidamente lo lance al suelo junto con las demás prendas esparcidas por la habitación. Entre en la bañera para luego poner que se llenara de agua conmigo adentro, estaba aburrido y cansado.

_Tome una copa de vino, y me serví. No le serví a ella en realidad no tenia ganas de mostrarme mas amable de lo que ya había sido, solo tenia ganas de terminar de comer esta deliciosa pasta con el sabor de Sakura para luego entrar al baño, y salir cuando estuviera listo para dormir. Odiaba viajar siempre me dejaban estresados, y encontrarte a tu ex en tu casa lista para vivir cuatro meses mas, en realidad agregaba mucho estrés._

_- Quiero el divorcio, Syaoran._

Dos años después me iba a separar de Sakura; Dos años después ella regresa a mi vida para llevársela de nuevo. No entendía porque una parte de mi la seguía queriendo igual que antes de que ella se fuera, y como otra parte simplemente estaba encerrada impidiendo que cualquier emoción saliera a la luz de sus ojos verdes. ¿Era posible ser dos personas al mismo tiempo?

Cerré la llave que llenaba la bañera de agua al estar al limite perfecto para mi cuerpo, entonces comencé a pensar en como todo el mundo estaba empeñado en que yo hablara con Sakura sobre algo que sucedió hace dos años, cosas tan antiguas como esa no se arreglan fácilmente, y menos cuando las heridas están cicatrizadas pero pueden abrirse en cualquier momento.

No estaba listo para hablarlo, ya no. Cuando lo estuve ella simplemente escapo de casa dejando todas sus pertenencias y volví a saber de ella, cuando se estreno aquella película que le había convencido de hacer junto a ese chico, Kellan Lutz. Lo ultimo que supe fue de su relación con el, que no duro mas de un año.

60 millones de dólares. ¿Cómo diablos ese contador pudo cambiarlos de cuenta sin ningún supervisor en el banco elegido? No había lógica ahí, cuando son tan grandes cantidades se le pide una supervisión personal del dueño de la cuenta que transferirá el dinero, pero aquí simplemente el tipo desapareció con los sesenta millones, dejando a una actriz famosa en la quiebra total.

¿Y sus propiedades?

_- Deberíamos comprar una casa en Los Ángeles, ya que pasamos tanto tiempo allá con tus películas.  
>- Ay Syaoran sabes que lo mas que duro al año en Los Ángeles son cinco meses, cuando grabo una película… no gastare dinero en un lugar que casi no usare, prefiero esta que es nuestra casa, nuestra – Y me sonrío, que linda se veía sonriendo.<em>

_Me acerque para besarla lentamente mientras sus labios se abrían para recibir mi lengua, cuando entre en ella sentí su lengua buscando a la mía, nuestros besos eran así tiernos pero demasiados sensuales para nuestros corazones que rápidamente se aceleraban ante el mas mínimo contacto, no quería perder nunca esa sensación, me encantaba estar con Sakura._

Ella no se hubiera atrevido… ¿O si?

Sakura nunca hubiera sido tan tonta para pensar que aun a pesar de su separación ella no debía comprarse una propiedad en algún sitio… ¿o si? ¡Ay diablos! Lo hizo, esa es la única solución a que ella estuviera viviendo nuevamente conmigo. Metí mi cabeza bajo el agua para calmar la furia que comenzaba a sentir en mi cuerpo, no importa si no usas el sitio siempre tienes que tener un sitio donde le llames, hogar.

Cuando me falto la respiración volví a sacar mi rostro del agua para sentirme adormilado, así que termine de bañarme para salir envuelto en una toalla hasta mi cama donde me aguardaba mi equipaje pero fui directamente al bolsillo derecho pues ahí estaban ubicados mis boxers. Tome uno blanco para luego cerrar nuevamente la maleta, baje el equipaje de mi cama, acostándome en la cama tras dejarlas en el suelo.

Cuando sentí mi cuerpo contra la cama, en posición boca abajo me pregunte que haría Sakura cuando me trajera a una de mis mujeres a la casa como estaba acostumbrado.

- Espero que no se ponga pesada… - Murmure colocándome para mirar el techo. 

Escuche como la puerta contigua se cerraba, Sakura se había ido a dormir. Así terminaba nuestro primer día viviendo juntos luego de dos años, aburrido, cansado pero sobre todo estresante e incomodo.

_En ese momento no sospechaba que los días que vendrían no serian tan aburridos como ese, pero tampoco sospechaba que estaba comenzando a vivir la más grande de las aventuras, es mas, extrañaría este aburrido día._

**Continuara….**


	3. Siendo noticia

**Hola :D  
>Aquí les dejo el capitulo 2 de esta historia que ustedes me han animado a seguir subiendo espero les guste el capitulo, y comenzare a responder sus reviews individualmente por lo menos para las registradas, las demás gracias por leer esta historia y a mis lectoras silenciosas, las adoro también y no saben cuanto les agradesco.<strong>

Les aviso que esta historia publicare solo los jueves, y si alguna vez ocurre que no pueda hacerlo a tiempo, avisare por twitter, mi twitter es PamSantos28.. Nos vemos por allí.

**Capítulo II. Siento noticia. **

Llegue al despacho de mi oficina buscando allí escapar de las ocurrencias de Sakura, se nota que una actriz sin oficio es una vaga problemática, e increíblemente a mi me había tocado aguantarla. Suspire mientras tomaba asiento en aquella silla nuevamente después de cuatro meses de estar de viaje, desde mi separación con Sakura mis hermanas habían tomado parte de mi trabajo haciéndome la vida más fácil, y permitiendo que pudiera darme mis aventuras de vez en cuando.

El intercomunicador hizo un pitido anunciando a mi secretaria.

_Señor Li, tiene una reunión a las 10, temía que se le hubiera olvidado._

- No hay problema – Entonces cerré la comunicación volviendo a suspirar.

_- Buen día, Syaoran.  
>- Buen día – Intente sonreír pero seguía adormilado.<br>- ¿Deseas un poco de café?  
>- Claro, si no es problema – Me senté frente al jardín mientras esperaba una taza de café entonces me di cuenta de que ella estaba trabajando en el jardín.<br>- Toma, lo hice como te gusta – Me sonrió, parecía sincera.  
>- Gracias – Vi como seguía plantando diferentes semillas en el jardín - ¿De qué son esas plantas?<br>- Orquídeas, rosas y jazmines.  
>- Pensé que odiabas el jazmín.<br>- Kellan me hizo cambiar de opinión, tiene un olor precioso._

Kellan. Como me cae ese actorcito de quinta, ¿en dónde estará ahora? ¿Con otra mujer mientras él está atendiendo a Sakura? Que tierno, pensé tomando un sorbo de café sin pensar en lo caliente que esta, así como que como manda Dios me broncee un poco la lengua. Hice una mueca junto a gemido, entonces volteo a mirarme.

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Estás bien?  
>- Si, no te preocupes fue solo superficial – Aunque estaba arrastrando las palabras, pensé sarcástico.<br>- Debes tener más cuidado – Me reprocho entonces me enoje.  
>- Como si no lo supiera – Murmure antes de salir hacia mi habitación dejándola atrás.<p>

Chasqueé la lengua ante ese recuerdo, fue solo el primer día. Toda la semana ha habido detalles de ella que han comenzado a enojarle cada vez más, algunas terminaban en discusiones que no hacía nada bueno a su obligada convivencia. Gire sobre mi silla para ver la vista a la ciudad que tenía desde allí.

_- Hoy no dormiré en casa, tengo que reunirme con un amigo.  
>- Querrás decir, novio – Sonreí hipócrita – Tranquila puedes hablar con tranquilidad sobre él, no te voy a celar aunque a mí no me gustaría que mi novia viva con su ex, pero hay de ustedes.<br>- Es un amigo, enserio.  
>- ¿Y por qué es tu amigo dormirás fuera de la casa?<br>- No entiendes nada.  
>- Ni me interesa – Dije para seguir con mi vista en los papeles que tenía esparcido sobre la mesa.<em>

Sentía su mirada sobre mi todavía pero la estaba ignorando perfectamente. ¿Cuál era el problema de decir que iba a salir con su novio? No estábamos en la secundaria para ser tímidos, y tampoco yo era su padre para no aceptar su relación ante mi persona, entonces ¿Cuál era el misterio?

- ¿Me odias, no?  
>- No.<br>- Entonces… ¿Qué tienes contra mí?  
>- Nada.<br>- Syaoran tú no eres así…- La interrumpí volviéndola a mirar.  
>- No me conoces, hace dos años murió tu esposo cuando no le diste la oportunidad de explicarse, por tanto ahora no vengas a reclamar.<br>- ¿Y por qué me impides reclamar si fuiste tú quien rompiste mi corazón?

La mire por un momento concentrado en su expresión sabia que le había hecho daño, y tal vez había sufrido mucho más que yo, pero si tal vez ella me hubiera dejado explicarme ahora estaríamos juntos, y felices, pero todo su orgullo termino de destruir con el tiempo lo que pudo quedar desde aquella devastadora situación.

_- No intentes utilizar mis palabras en tu conveniencia.  
>- Te odio.<br>- No sabes cuan mutuo es el sentimiento – Volví a sentarme para sentir como ella salía de la casa dejándome en un silencio sepulcral._

Si, ambos habían sufrido pero ella no podía exigir que ahora él se comportara como si nada hubiera pasado cuando ella que le prometió el día de su boda que confiaría en él, y que cada problema que ambos tuvieran las palabras serian los medios para esclarecer la situación había sido la primera en quebrantar su propia promesa.

Se levanto del sillón al ver que faltaba media hora para aquella estúpida reunión que tenia con unos inversionistas extranjeros, odiaba ese tipo de reuniones. Entonces tomo un pequeño vaso donde coloco un poco de coñac viejo, al sentirlo caer por su garganta supo lo delicioso que había sido guardar ese coñac tanto tiempo. En ese momento Eriol entro en la oficina con unas carpetas y sin ni siquiera detenerse a verle, sabía que sería algo serio cuando entro sin tocar.

- ¿Qué hay en esas carpetas?  
>- Son documentos que tu secretaria me pidió pasarte.<br>- ¿Y por qué siento que hay una mala noticia?  
>- Pues la hay, toma – Respondió pasándome un periódico, lo abrí y quede pasmado.<p>

_¿Matrimonio feliz nuevamente?  
>Se le ha visto a la actriz japonesa Sakura Li, antes Kinomoto, saliendo diario de la casa de su ex esposo, y uno de los empresarios chinos más importantes del mundo, Syaoran Li. ¿Acaso han vuelto a ser un matrimonio feliz a pesar de telarañas del pasado? ¿Sakura ha tenido el corazón suficiente para perdonar un traición como aquella, y Li ha tenido la bondad de aceptar una oportunidad después de dos largos años de separación?<em>

No quise seguir leyendo aunque una parte de mi me decía que lo hiciera. No me imaginaba que otras mentiras hayan sido escritas en ese pedazo de hoja. Coloque el papel en una esquina de mi escritorio mientras pensaba en alguna buena excusa para ese reportaje, aunque me imagino no sería el único con esas informaciones.

- Debo sacar a Sakura de mi casa.  
>- No lo puedes hacer, y lo sabes – Repuso mi amigo.<br>- Eriol sabes bien que actualmente tengo una relación, no publica pero la tengo.  
>- ¿Y?<br>- ¿Crees que a Megumi le gustara saber que vivo con mi ex? – Dije tomando otro sorbo de mi coñac.  
>- Con lo fácil que se enamoro Megumi de ti, no le veo importancia a ello.<br>- Eriol se que Megumi no te cae bien pero aceptémoslo, tengo una relación y tengo que respetarla no importa con quien este ni el tipo de persona que sea.  
>- No te importo eso cuando engañaste a Sakura.<br>- ¡Te digo que no lo hice! – Exclame con furia pero entonces volví a calmarme – No lo hice Eriol pero ninguno de ustedes, ninguno de mis amigos han sabido creerme a pesar de todos los años que tengo jurándolo.  
>- De acuerdo, lo importante ahora es que cuando salgas miles de periodistas estarán esperándote a la salida de la empresa, al igual que interceptaran tu casa ¿Qué dirás?<br>- No se… - Entonces se me ocurrió – Debido a la situación economía de mi ex pareja, y a la ausencia de un divorcio por falta de comunicación la propiedad esta bajo el nombre de ambos, así que debemos compartir hasta terminado el proceso legal ¿es buena excusa, no?  
>- Es la pura verdad.<br>- Claro, no tengo por qué mentir.  
>- ¿Sabes que no escribirán eso, verdad?<br>- Lo sé, pero estaré tranquilo – Sonreí a pesar de la situación para luego ver como él se marchaba dejándome solo pero no por mucho tiempo.

Sonó el intercomunicar, mire la hora faltaban más de diez minutos.

_La señora Li espera por usted, señor._

- ¿Sakura? – Entonces recordé lo del periódico – Hágala pasar.

Segundos después entro Sakura con una linda ropa formar que la hacía ver sexy, y me reprendí por mis pensamientos. Era mi ex, debía encontrarla horrible.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sakura?  
>- Eso que tienes en el escritorio, Syaoran – Señalándome el periódico - ¿Cómo diablos supieron que estoy aquí?<br>- ¿Estas insinuando que yo se los dije?  
>- Tomoyo nunca lo haría, Mei Ling mucho menos y Eriol, ni siquiera tenemos que pensarlo así que el único con doble partida eres tú.<br>- ¿Doble partida? ¿Me llamas hipócrita?  
>- Déjate de rodeos y responde mis preguntas – Repuso cruzándose de brazos.<br>- Eres una actriz internacional, una de las mujeres más sexys del mundo y una de las modelos más aclamada de Japón ¿Cómo diablos esperan que no se den cuenta de tu llegada? – Estaba enojado, muy enojado.

Yo hasta hace menos de dos minutos había estado planeando una excusa que nos sacara a ambos del apuro, pero ella simplemente se preocupaba por como habían llegado a saber de su presencia en su país natal; pero es que hasta un idiota comprendería que el primer lugar a donde quieres ir cuando no tienes nada es a tu país, a aquel lugar que te vio crecer.

- ¡Dios, Syaoran! He venido varias veces a Japón y nunca supieron que estaba aquí, pero claro tampoco tu lo sabías, y resulta que ahora que lo sabes, todo el mundo lo sabe… es obvio que fuiste tú.  
>- Esto es increíble… - Susurre antes de sentarme en mi silla nuevamente, tenía ganas de pararme y callarla con un beso.<br>¡Oh, diablos! Debo dejar de pensar así.

- ¿No dirás nada en tu defensa?  
>- ¿Qué tal si vuelves dentro de dos años para aclararlo? – Ofrecí con sarcasmo.<br>- No estoy para tus berrinches – Protestó ella.  
>- Yo no estoy armando un escándalo, tu si – La mire, estaba sonrojada de tanta rabia que la consumía pero eso a mí no me importaba – Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una empresa que atender.<p>

Salí por la puerta de la oficina dejándola allí dentro. No tenía ganas de escuchar sus reclamos sobre una información que no entendía como había salido a los medios, si muchos famosos van a sus países y no son reconocidos, pero al parecer Sakura esta vez no conto con esa suerte. _Pues lo siento_, pensé para mi mismo mientras entraba a la sala de conferencias donde recibí con una sonrisa a aquellos aburridos inversionistas americanos.

Syaoran me dejo allí plantada con toda la rabia por dentro era que simplemente no lograba comprender su falta de delicadeza en sus comentarios desde que había llegado a la ciudad, no había dejado de mirarme como si se controlara para no faltarme el respeto pero sin darse cuenta lo hacía. Me deje caer sobre aquel sofá que estaba en un rincón de la oficina de Syaoran. Entonces mire alrededor, estaba igual que antes de que me fuera a excepción de que ya no existían en su escritorio las fotos de nuestra luna de miel en Hawái.

Me odiaba, eso era seguro mientras que yo no lo odiaba simplemente tenia rencor hacia el por destrozar algo tan bonito como nuestra relación por una amante, muchas veces había pensado lo mismo que Syaoran me decía, que había sido una trampa de su actual pareja, Megumi. Ella me odio desde el inicio de nuestra relación amoroso pero el temor a ser destrozada con la verdad, decidí mejor quedarme con la duda.

- Señora Li.

Mire a la desaliñada secretaria de Syaoran, seguro petición de Megumi. Ella parecía ser muy tímida pues siempre estaba nerviosa, sonrió.

- ¿Si?  
>- El señor Li me ha pedido que le diga que debe abandonar su oficina – Lo dijo rápido pero lo entendí perfectamente – Lo siento.<br>- No hay problema.

Me levante del sofá para caminar hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás, al mismo tiempo que pensaba que no sabía porque aceptaba que me siguieran llamando Señora Li cuando yo ya no lo era, legalmente si pero en otros ámbitos solo era una entrometida ex esposa. Me detuve antes de entrar al ascensor, para mirar a la secretaria de Syaoran con una sonrisa.

- Por favor, si alguna vez nos volvemos a ver, no me llame Señora Li como sabrá no estamos divorciados pero si separados, ya ese título no me pertenece – Ella asintió triste entonces entre en el ascensor.

_- ¿Ese vestido lo hizo Tomoyo?  
>- Si ¿No te gusta?<br>- Me encanta por eso pienso comprárselo, o robárselo – Respondió con una sonrisa antes de darme un pequeño toque con sus labios en los míos.  
>- ¿No crees que es demasiado?<br>- Si, demasiado hermoso.  
>- Te quiero, Syaoran.<br>- Yo también te quiero, mi pequeña flor._

El último baile de graduación de la universidad, su primer baile como pareja oficial de Syaoran fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida en ese momento, enserio, en ese momento creyo que envejecería junto a Syaoran, que tendrían adorables hijos y que morirían juntos. Sentí una lagrima correr por mi mejilla, así que la detuve. Respire hondo para entonces salir del ascensor camino a la salida donde pude admirar a cientos de periodistas esperando mi salida, y así fue todos me abordaron pero los de seguridad me ayudaron a pasar hacia el taxi.

_-¡¿QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES? – Salte ante la sorpresiva voz de Syaoran tras de mí._

Lo vi allí muy enojado. No quería enojarlo pero necesitaba ejercitar mi voz, no quería perder mi talento para cantar así que le mire con firmeza no dispuesta a dejarme vencer, esta casa era tanto mía como de él.

- Ejercito mi voz.  
>- ¿Quieres irte a la colina a hacer eso, por favor? Hay personas que necesitan dormir.<br>- Son las ocho.  
>- Es domingo – Repuso.<br>- No sabía que los domingos fueran diferentes de los otros días.  
>- No sabía que le daban un Oscar a una chica que ni siquiera sabe entonar una nota alta.<br>- Tengo mucho sin cantar.  
>- No me interesa, solo haz silencio – Entonces subió las escaleras dejándome allí en el medio de la sala plantada como si fuera una estúpida planta.<p>

Sonreí ante ese recuerdo. Si, fue una de nuestras primeras discusiones durante nuestra nueva convivencia como ex pero durante unos segundos me divertí, eran detalles pequeños. Ese tipo de discusión en el momento no son graciosas, pero si te pones a verlas desde afuera son muy cómicas.

Eso éramos Syaoran y yo, algo que alguna vez fue, la prueba de algo hermoso sucedió una vez pero que ahora solo quedan discusiones hasta por la presencia de un ratón en la casa. Sacudí esos recuerdos de mi cabeza para entonces pensar en lo que había venido a discutir con Syaoran, el artículo que había salido en el periódico sobre mi estancia aquí en la ciudad y en la casa de matrimonio de ambos.

_- ¿No dirás nada en tu defensa?  
>- ¿Qué tal si vuelves dentro de dos años para aclararlo? – Pregunto de mala gana.<br>- No estoy para tus berrinches – Proteste en mi defensa.  
>- Yo no estoy armando un escándalo, tu si – Le mire, estaba muy enojada y el estaba jugando con mi paciencia – Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una empresa que atender.<em>

Era cierto. Yo había armado un berrinche de aquel detalle tan pequeño, pero él me ponía así con estos constantes cambios de humor, y este enfado permanente hacia él. Si, a veces le trataba bien pero siempre actuando. Quería como lanzármele arriba y matarle, lo odiaba. Odiaba que no entendiera como me sentía, pero también no podía evitar sentirme mal cuando él me lanzaba sus comentarios poco inocentes sobre mí.

Nunca había creído que se lloraba por amor, pero estos dos años había llorado tanto que no recuerdo la última noche que no había llorado.

- Te odio, Gustavo.

Gustavo era mi contador, el me estafo robándome todo y solo dejándome una pequeña cantidad para sobrevivir tres días con mis gastos. No quería ni recordarlo por él había tenido que volver con Syaoran, volver a verle, quería sacármelo del alma de un solo golpe.

- Llegamos, Señorita.  
>- Gracias, tome – Le pase el dinero para salir del carro quedando frente a aquel complejo de apartamentos.<p>

Al encontrarme frente a la puerta no supe si entrar o no; pero no lo necesite mi amiga iba de salida en ese momento y se quedo viéndome fijamente, estaba esperando a que reaccionara y así fue, ella sonrió antes de abrazarme.

- ¡Oh, Sakura! Pensé que nunca me visitarías.  
>- Lo siento – Mire su bolso - ¿Vas de salida?<br>- Iba para tu casa desde que vi el periódico no he hecho más que preocuparme.  
>- No es nada, o eso dice Syaoran.<br>- El sabrá que decir, tranquila – Me hizo la seña para que pasara y así hice - ¿Cómo has estado, aparte de esto?  
>- Syaoran me odia, Tomoyo.<br>- ¿De dónde sacas esa idea? – Dijo pasándome un vaso de agua.  
>- Me lo ha demostrado, siempre estamos discutiendo.<br>- Es extraño convivir con tu ex, Sakura – Me sonrió – Yo no sé qué haría si me tocara vivir con tu hermano, de verdad que no me imagino ese momento.  
>- Touya ha cambiado mucho, no se llevarían tan bien como antes.<br>- Exacto, no puedes esperar a llevarte bien con Syaoran de una vez, el ha cambiado mucho y tu también.  
>- Siento rencor porque destrozo algo bonito que había entre nosotros, lo odio porque se acostó con otra mujer cuando me tenía a mí que era completamente suya pero cada vez que me dice algún comentario doloroso, me siento mal y no entiendo porque.<br>- El rencor y el supuesto odio cuando acaba una relación de esa manera es normal, pero nadie ha dicho que se acabe el amor, simplemente te acostumbras a vivir sin esa persona Sakura pero nunca la olvidas.  
>- ¿Te pasa con Touya?<p>

Ella me miro sonriente para caminar hasta el buro donde tenía un álbum de fotos, buscando una entre todas. Al encontrarla me la mostro, eran ellos dos. Touya y mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo cuando tenían un mes de novios se veían realmente felices.

- Siento rencor porque mi primer amor fue un fracaso gracias a él, lo odio porque eligió a Yukito antes que a mí pero lo sigo queriendo, no como a Eriol pero si como a un amigo, alguien que alguna vez yo ame, y lo respeto porque decidió hablar con la verdad.  
>- ¿Sera un defecto de mujer? – Cuestione curiosa.<br>- Es posible.

Ella me comenzó a hablar de nuestros tiempos de primaria, y de las otras chicas que siempre habían estudiando con nosotras hasta la universidad donde cada una tomamos nuestro camino. Yo casándome con el heredero de la Familia Li, y convirtiéndome en actriz mientras que Tomoyo se hacia una famosa diseñadora, siendo la novia de un importante empresario ingles, Eriol. Naoko se hizo una doctora en pediatría, Chiharu se caso con Yamazaki y ambos se fueron a estudiar a Londres; Y Rika se hizo chef de un pequeño restaurante del centro de la ciudad.

- ¿No harás mas películas?  
>- Si – Suspire – Hice un casting hace un mes pero no se deciden.<br>- ¿Por qué?  
>- Quieren a alguien como yo, con mi físico pero con una sensualidad más transcendente.<br>- Entiendo – Se quedo callada unos minutos - ¿Cuánto te pagaran si te eligen?  
>- 20 millones de dólares.<br>-¡Wow! Es mucho.  
>- Es el sueldo normal de cualquier actor de Hollywood.<br>- ¿Enserio? – Pregunto sorprendida, en ese momento me di cuenta de que no solo había alejado a Syaoran de mi vida, sino también a mis amigos.  
>- Si.<p>

El teléfono del departamento de Tomoyo sonó así que ella fue a tomar la llamada, en ese momento me di cuenta de la hora. Eran casi las dos de la tarde. ¡Dios mío! Cuanto tiempo. Ella volvió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Paso algo?  
>- No, era simplemente Eriol preguntando si estabas por aquí.<br>- ¿Por qué?  
>- Syaoran le llamo desesperado porque no habías llegado a casa, pensó que tal vez te había sucedido algo con los periodistas.<br>- ¿Enserio hizo eso?  
>- Si.<br>- No lo entiendo.  
>- ¿Quién entiende el amor, querida Sakura? – La mire como si estuviera loca - ¿Te quedas a cenar?<p>

No tenía nada que perder, y no quería regresar a casa todavía.

- Claro.

**Continuara…**


	4. Ansiedad

**Hola :D #NowPlaying Me without you – Ashley Tisdale xD Sin querer la canción le pega a la historia un poquito jaja … Bueno chicas aquí estamos en la tercera entrega de esta loca pero triste historia de amor por ahora, en cualquier momento nos comenzaremos a reir con sus peleas si es que ya no lo hacemos…. XD**

**¡Gracias a todas por leer! Y les cuento otra locurita mia en la universidad (para las que no saben siempre tengo algo que contar lol) Soy una chica muy activa (por no decir loca xD) pues esta tarde estábamos discutiendo yo y un amigo mio en broma, esa es nuestra amistad entonces el se me sube arriba diciéndome aceitosa, pues yo lo tomo de la camiseta y lo halo hacia mi.. nos fuimos para atrás los dos cayendo en el pasto de la universidad el encima de mi, toda una posición sexual… yo muerta de la risa mientras el intentaba soltarse de mi abrazo pues yo lo había agarrado al sentirnos caer xD fue tan gracioso, por cierto ese amigo que les cuento fue el mismo de la otra locura de forcejear jajaj todos mis amigos todavía se rein lol**

**¡Espero les guste este capitulo, nos vemos el jueves! Agreguenme al Twitter, asi sabran que otras locuras habran con el tiempo y saber que pasa con la historia :D**

**Capítulo II. Ansiedad. **

_- Ella es Megumi, mi secretaria – Le di la mano en son de saludo sintiendo un ligero apretón – Ella es Sakura, mi querida esposa – Y me dio un beso.  
>- Encantada de conocerte.<br>- ¡Que alegría conocerla! El Sr. Li me ha hablado muchísimo de usted, son un matrimonio ejemplar – Reímos juntos, parecía simpática y… bonita. Sentí una punzada de celos._

Si en ese momento me hubiera imaginado que esa chica que parecía buena persona al principio sería el inicio de todos mis problemas con Syaoran entonces no se que habría hecho pero hubiera tratado de sacarla de nuestra vida para siempre. Suspire mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación aquella noche, estaba cansada.

No me habían dado el papel debido al escándalo de que vivo con mi ex esposo, ellos querían a alguien que estuviera disponible para todas horas debido a los muchos compromisos después de la película y por más que les intente explicar simplemente negaban con sus cabezas. Me sentí tan ignorada en ese momento, era como si no fuera nadie cuando había logrado tanto. Me senté en la cama para dejarme caer para atrás mirando el techo.

Syaoran y Megumi debían estar juntos de eso no me cabía duda siempre desde que los halle desnudos en nuestra cama quise saber si ella había tenido algún truco sucio para lograr eso sin Syaoran saberlo, pero entonces me negué a creerlo porque sabía que los hombres sufrían de infidelidad, es como una enfermedad aunque sea una vez en la vida el hombre debe hacerlo; Me sentí enferma ante la sola idea de las muchas veces que seguro Syaoran me había traicionado mientras yo simplemente pensaba en el.

_- ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?_

_Syaoran se levanto apresurado pero tomándose la cabeza entre las manos, signo de resaca pero eso no me importaba. Acababa de regresar de una premiere que había visto anoche, había sido un viaje largo y entonces encuentro a mi esposo con la dulce de su secretaria durmiendo juntos en mi casa, DESNUDOS._

_¡Quería una explicación!_

_- No es lo que piensas Sakura – Miro hacia el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer, volvió a mirarme contrariado – No sé lo que estas pensando, y tampoco sé que pasa pero cuando lo entienda te explicare lo prometo – Intento acercarse a mi más le corte el paso.  
>- ¡No quiero nada de ti Syaoran Li!<em>

_Salí con las lagrimas en mis ojos solo quería llegar donde Tomoyo y dedicarme a llorar toda la noche. Conociendo a Syaoran me daría toda la noche para pensar pero no tenía nada que pensar, pues solo escuchaba como mi corazón se quebraba una y otra vez ante la imagen que mis ojos habían visto me sentía una estúpida siempre supe que había sido distraída pero esta situación me dio el Oscar en ello._

_¡Lo odio! ¡Me odio!_

_Tome mi carro y arranque sin mirar para los lados, quería salir de allí rápido. Quería escapar de esta situación y morirme llorando. Sí, eso era lo que haría. Lloraría hasta que no quedaran lagrimas ni para las películas, yo solo quería ser su esposa; siempre intente llegarle a sus talones ser digna del apellido Li, y lo que gane fue un traición de ese modo tan fuerte._

_Me sentía derrotada, emboscada en un callejón sin salida. No quería ni siquiera un saludo de Syaoran Li, solo pedía no volver a verle jamás._

- ¿Estas despierta?

Le mire a través de la oscuridad de mi habitación, ahora era que me daba cuenta de la oscuridad que inundaba mi habitación entonces él me miro entrando a la habitación.

- Si.  
>- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Se sentó a mi lado apartando un poco mi bolso de Gucci.<br>- Estaré bien.  
>- Eso quiere decir que no estás bien.<p>

Quería decirle que le importaba como me sintiera pero por alguna extraña razón me alegro que por unos instantes me tratara bien porque al final de todo la culpa la había tenido el, no yo. El no sabía que esos meses que había estado desaparecida de la prensa después de una nuestra ruptura había estado encerrada en una habitación esperando que el llegara a buscarme para explicarme. Sonreí triste ante el recuerdo.

- No me dieron un papel por el escándalo de nuestra reconciliación – La última palabra la pronuncie más alto.  
>- Lo siento.<br>- No tienes la culpa.

Nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando del mismo, me sentía tan en paz. ¡Dios!

_- Exacto, no puedes esperar a llevarte bien con Syaoran de una vez, el ha cambiado mucho y tu también._

Esas fueron algunas palabras de Tomoyo en nuestra conversación de hace una semana, no sabía si alguna vez Syaoran y yo podríamos volver a ser las mismas personas que fuimos hace años. Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, tantas cosas separados… Hemos cambiado tanto que ni siquiera encontrándonos de frente con nuestro pasado podríamos compararnos a aquellos tiempos.

- Solo vine a decirte que esta noche dormiré en casa de Megumi asi que no me esperes.

¿Megumi? ¿Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas? ¿El estaba con ella?

- ¿Son novios?

Se levanto de la cama para entonces girarse a mirarme pero ahora con esa mirada fría que sabia no daba paso a cuestiones, simplemente me asustaba el simple hecho de hacerlo quise retractarme pero era una adulta al igual que el merecía más respeto.

- Si – Me miro con más insistencia - ¿Tienes algo que decir?  
>- No.<br>- Correcto. Buenas noches.

Salió de mi habitación con aparente tranquilidad dejándome a mí un enorme vacío en el solo pensar las cosas que haría con Megumi. Esa mujer tenía que ver en eso algo me lo decía muy en el fondo de mi alma pero lo que no sabía era si Syaoran había tenido que ver o no en ello pero ella había sido la causante de mi separación con el amor de mi vida. Volví a recostarme en la cama sin importarme la oscuridad solo quería pensar en cómo dominar el salvaje sentimiento de celos que me estaba azotando el alma, no tenía ganas de una pelea con Syaoran a estas alturas de nuestra vida sobre todo porque en unos meses saldrá el divorcio y ahí habrán suficientes peleas como para querer mas.

Suspire y cerré los ojos.

_- ¿No dirás nada en tu defensa?__  
><em>_- ¿Qué tal si vuelves dentro de dos años para aclararlo? – Pregunto de mala gana.__  
><em>_- No estoy para tus berrinches – Proteste en mi defensa.__  
><em>_- Yo no estoy armando un escándalo, tu si – Le mire, estaba muy enojada y el estaba jugando con mi paciencia – Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una empresa que atender._

No quería pelear solo busco paz. Cuando mi abogado me dijo que tenía que adaptarme a vivir con mi ex durante mi tiempo de crisis nunca pensé que sería tan difícil si supe que dolería verlo con su vida reconstruida mientras que yo seguía estancada en el mismo lugar sin importarme nada más que mi carrera. Mi carrera había sido lo que me había permitido escapar de los sentimientos que en estos momentos me azotan con mucha fuerza. No tenía corazón para aguantarlos.

- Deberías quitarte los zapatos.  
>- Déjame en paz, Syaoran – Gruñí incomoda.<br>- Es mi casa.  
>- También es mía – Repuse enojada.<br>- ¿Crees que no lo sé?  
>- ¿Entonces por qué no me dejas en paz? Vivo aquí pero no quiero vivir contigo.<br>- Buena suerte con eso.

Se que había sido injusta en tratarlo así pero vuelvo a repetir quiero paz, y su presencia no me la brinda exactamente es mas cada vez que estaba cerca con esa aura de ser todopoderoso me sulfura su sola presencia cerca de mí, era un idiota. Cuando quería me trataba bien y cuando no estaba de ánimos pagaba sus rabias conmigo, yo soy su ex esposa no su muñeca de trapo.

¡Que le vaya bien con Megumi!

_- Tengo una duda en mi cabeza Sakura.  
>- ¿Cuál?<br>- ¿No crees que la rubia desteñida que era secretaria de Syaoran esté involucrada en su separación?_

_La mire sorprendida; yo también tenía serias teorías acerca de eso pero no sabía que alguien más se hubiera dado cuenta de algo parecía escondido aunque claro yo no suelo ser la más observadora así que no podía exigir que los demás no se dieran cuenta._

_- No se pero lo he estado pensando…  
>- ¿No sería bueno una explicación por parte de Syaoran?<br>- No se…  
>- Escucha nada pierdes con escucharla, no tienes que entenderla – Sonrió para mí.<em>

El problema era hacer que Syaoran hablara conmigo sobre ese instante. Estaba tan cerrado a cualquier conversación de ello que parecía que no quisiera recordar como yo pero algo me decía que debía buscar la manera pero no tenía ni la mas mínima idea, en ese momento sentí como me quitaban los zapatos de los pies mire para abajo.

Ahí estaba el con una camisa negra destilando de ese porte y perfume masculino solo de él. Estaba más guapo que la última vez que lo había visto hace dos años, su pelo revuelto ahora estaba un poco más oscuro dándole un toque cobrizo mientras que su piel estaba más bronceada dándole un aire latino que le sentaba de maravilla.

- Lo siento si te molesto pero me incomoda que estés tan perdida como para no notar lo incomodo que es para tu cuerpo no poder acomodarse como desea ante tus sentimientos.  
>- ¿Mis sentimientos? – Me sentí desnuda ante su mirada ámbar.<br>- Estas sufriendo – Camino hasta el aire acondicionado encendiéndolo – No sé porque pero lástima que no pueda ofrecerte mi hombro para llorar.  
>- Puedes hacerlo.<br>- Utilice la palabra incorrecta no quiero hacerlo – Me paso una manta del closet entonces camino hasta la puerta dejándome incrédula - Ahora si me voy, mi numero es el mismo puedes llamar si pasa alguna emergencia que espero no ocurra.

No lo entendía, enserio no lo hacía. Hace unos minutos habíamos estado peleando y ahora se comporta como un tierno idiota pero idiota al fin y al cabo.

Encendí la televisión en medio de mis pensamientos para ver que habían dicho los canales de famosos sobre mi y su famosa reconciliación y allí lo vi. Tan sexy como hace unos minutos pero a su lado estaba aquella linda secretaria de años, sonriente como si fuera feliz mientras él se mantenía con una expresión indiferente pero no por eso grosero. ¿Por qué estaban ellos y no yo? Yo había sufrido más que ellos dos que se habían revolcado ni bien me fui seguro.

_- ¡Estoy harto! ¡Solo piensas en ti misma! En lo que sufriste, en lo que te molesta pero… ¿te has parado a pensar lo que siento yo? ¿Qué me molesta? ¿Si te sigo amando o si me molesta tu presencia en mi casa? ¡No, claro que no! ¡Deja de pensar en ti, y piensa en los demás! Te creía más solidaria – Exclamo Syaoran cuando intente entrar en el tema de nuestra separación después mi conversación con Tomoyo._

Es posible que pensara solo en mi misma pero es que ¿toda mujer traicionada se siente así, no? Sola, sin la autoestima suficiente para seguir creyendo en si misma solo confiando en ella misma y en su instinto. Sacudí esos pensamientos de mi cabeza para fijarme que en la televisión ahora colocaban imágenes de mi y Syaoran hace dos años, antes de separarnos.

El estaba sonriente… _Tal vez no es feliz con Megumi_.

Tiene que serlo ya que sigue con ella, solo que ahora no muestra sus sentimientos tan a menudo como antes. Suspire ante esa triste realidad. El era feliz con Megumi mientras él se pasa un sábado con su novia en su habitación teniendo sexo toda la noche yo me la paso viendo documentales de nosotros dos de hace dos años, era la amargada ex.

Sonreí ante el apodo que me había puesto Kellan. Como lo extrañaba era mi mejor amigo desde que hicimos aquella película luego de mi recuperación de la separación con Sakura pero luego todo se complico cuando dijeron que éramos pareja, y él le siguió la corriente a la prensa afirmando una relación inexistente que me ayudo a recuperarme por completo en el mundo de Hollywood.

Subí el volumen al ver a Kellan.

_Sakura es una chica increíble no puedo creer que he vivido sin antes conocerla, me ha dolido mucho el saber que le ha sucedido una estafa de este nivel pero sé que ella se recuperara pronto además de que todos sus fans estarán esperándola para su regreso._

¡Oh, Kellan! Ese regreso lo veo a cada minuto más lejos de mí. Quería regresar, encerrarme en mis películas y olvidarme de que existe Shaoran. El vivir mantenido es difícil pero el vivir mantenido por tu ex, ahí la cosa es mucho más complicada. Solo me dan ganas de matarlo a veces pero otras veces…

_- Syaoran siento molestarte pero ¿me ayudas con esto?_

_Estaba cargando unas cajas para el segundo piso que me habían llegado desde Los Ángeles, ese Kellan no se hartaba de mandarme cosas como si se estuviera acabando el mundo._

_- Claro – Cuando el tomo la caja que tenía en mis brazos nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca casi podía sentir su respiración sobre la mía pero entonces él se aparto dejándome aturdida._

¡Ay, Dios! Me moví inquieta de un lado para otro de la cama quería que esos pensamientos desaparecieran, estaba harta de vivir de Syaoran pero no dejo de pensar en el es como si mi propio subconsciente estuviera en mi contra.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Syaoran ahora? ¿Besando a esa rubia desteñida? ¿Haciéndola suya una vez más como muchas veces lo hizo conmigo? ¿Diciéndole te amo con una sonrisa torcida de esas que me gustan? ¡Lo odio!

_¿Sera cierto lo que ha declarado el Syaoran Li con respecto a su situación con Sakura Li actualmente? Veamos aquí lo que ha dicho…  
>La situación entre Sakura y yo es estrictamente necesaria debido a la estafa de la que ha sido víctima mi ex esposa, no ha habido reconciliación como tampoco en estos años ha habido enemistad.<br>Si no han sido enemigos entonces… ¿Por qué legalmente siguen juntos?_

Apague la televisión no quería seguir escuchando sus especulaciones que solo empeoran mis pensamientos absurdos acerca de nuestra situación actual. Solo Kellan aparte de Tomoyo y Eriol sabe lo que enserio pasa entre nosotros, entonces recordé que también Megumi sabría lo que pasa.

Cerré los ojos dejándome vencer por los sentimientos y el cansancio cayendo en las redes de la oscuridad, desvaneciéndome en mis sentidos.

¿Qué está haciendo Sakura ahora?

A última hora no quería salir de casa con esos sentimientos que rápidamente cruzaban por el rostro de Sakura pero tenía una noche de chicos aunque le dije a Sakura que estaría con Megumi la verdad es que ella estaba enojada conmigo por el escándalo de nuestra reconciliación pero eso no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, me importaba lo que estuviera pasando por la cabeza de Sakura.

- ¿Entonces regresaste con tu ex esposa?  
>- Claro que no – Respondí hacia Frank un socio importante de mi empresa.<br>- ¿Y por que vive contigo?

Me levante de la silla porque me tocaba mi turno de hacer mi mano de boliche.

- Fue una tonta y la estafaron, no tiene dinero.  
>- Y la casa está a nombre de ambos – Adivino con una sonrisa.<br>- Pareces experto.  
>- Mi esposa y yo nos separamos unos meses, y algo parecido sucedió así que cuando nos encontramos viviendo de nuevo bajo el mismo techo todo volvió a salir a luz cuando vinimos a ver estábamos teniendo el mejor sexo de nuestra vida.<br>- Muy gracioso – Le corte los ojos mientras me sentaba.

Si eso sucediera no dudo que sería el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra pero entonces tendríamos que hablar seriamente de lo que paso hace dos años y eso sería recordar, cosa que no quería hacer. He aprendido a manejar mis sentimientos no permitiré que una estúpida conversación seria de adultos me vuelva a descontrolar, estoy perfecto como estoy ahora.

- Syaoran siento la tardanza – Murmuro mi amigo Eriol respirando agitadamente.  
>- ¿Qué te paso que llegaste tarde? – Tome una cerveza del bar.<br>- Quería traerte esto – Me entrego un sobre, lo mire ceñudo – He mandado a investigar a Megumi.  
>- ¿Y?<br>- Estas liberado, tiene muy buenas referencias si entiendes mi sarcasmo – Sonrió para luego caminar hacia el boliche, yo comencé a abrir el sobre.  
>- Interesante, no eres la santa que pensaba – Sonreí imaginándome la cara de Megumi.<p>

Tire el sobre a un zafacón que había en la esquina para encaminarme hacia el boliche nuevamente, en realidad a pesar de las fotos Megumi no era una mala persona pero no era la indicada para el nieto que buscaba mi madre y mucho menos para mi esposa.

_¡Debes casarte Syaoran, y dar un nieto a la familia Li!_

Mi madre solo llamaba para dar órdenes sobre todo después de mi separación con Sakura, era como si supiera que estaba en estado automático para todo lo que hacía en mi vida. Como quisiera que sucediera algo que hiciera que Sakura llamara a pesar de mi tonta amenaza, quería escuchar su voz saber que sigue viva cuando la vi estaba tan deprimida.

- Deja de pensar en ella, Syaoran – Me susurre cuando llegue a la mesa con los chicos.  
>- Syaoran.<br>- ¿Si? – Mire al hijo mayor de Frank, Julio.  
>- ¿Enserio Sakura Li es su esposa?<br>- Ex esposa – Corregí.  
>- ¿Puedo ir un día a su casa a verla? ¡Soy su fan!<p>

Celos. Hace mucho tiempo no sentía ese sentimiento atroz que invadía el corazón de una persona en menos de unos segundos con la sola imagen de un contrincante por el amor de tu vida, en este caso mi ex esposa. Siempre sentía celos de los tontos fans de Sakura, la miraban como si ella fuera lo más bello del mundo y esa mirada solo me pertenecía a mí.

- ¡Vamos, Syaoran no seas celoso!  
>- No estoy celoso.<br>- Por favor – Lo volví a mirar.  
>- Mañana ve a cenar para que la conozcas yo le avisare que eres su fan.<br>- ¡Gracias!

No quería ser desatento pero odiaba el solo hecho de tener que aguantarme una cena con una persona que vería todo lo perfecto de Sakura cuando yo trataba de ignorarlo a cada minuto que pasaba no quería recordarla, solo quería ignorar lo hermosa y soñada que era para no tener que sentir la tentación que siento de robarle más de un suspiro.

Sacudí los pensamientos de mi cabeza cuando me tocaba la jugada a mí.

En ese momento mi celular sonó así que lo tome sin mirar la pantalla esperando lo peor, pero solo había sido un número equivocado. Suspire estresado entonces lancé la bola pero no le tire a ninguno de los palos me sentí decepcionado pero me sorprendí porque no estaba decepcionado por la mano sino por la llamada.

No era Sakura.

¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento?

No sé cómo sobreviviré estos meses si ni siquiera dejo de pensar en ella en unas horas, es como si mi subconsciente buscara recordarla por cualquier cosa. Sonreí ante la loca idea recibiendo una mirada profunda de Eriol pero lo tranquilicé con un gesto de la mano, lo que menos quería en estos momentos era un interrogatorio típicos del ojiazul.

Tomoyo. Ella me diría que pasa por la cabeza de Sakura.

- ¿Y cómo está Tomoyo?  
>- Bien con suerte pasara por tu casa esta noche.<br>- ¿Por mi casa?  
>- Quiere ver a Sakura dice que le preocupa.<br>- A mi también.  
>- ¿Por qué? ¿Has visto algo raro?<br>- Hoy antes de salir por su rostro pasaban muchas expresiones una más triste que la otra, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a derrumbar además de que por lo que veo no le va bien en los negocios.  
>- ¿No?<br>- No, ella me dijo que no le habían dado un papel por el escándalo de la reconciliación.  
>- Ya entiendo la preocupación de Tomoyo entonces pero no entiendo la tuya pues según tú no la quieres.<br>- No estoy preocupado por ella, estoy preocupado porque no quiero que se suicide en mi casa.  
>- Si como no – Rio mientras se paraba para ir a jugar.<p>

Así que también Tomoyo sabía que algo pasaba por la mente de Sakura… pero ¿Qué? Esa es la pregunta ¿Qué estaba afectando a Sakura de esa manera? Suspire al no tener ni la mas mínima idea, entonces pensé que dormir fuera de casa no sería lo mejor. Sakura tendía a cuando se dormía con problemas en la cabeza despertarse con pesadillas.

Si, lo mejor sería regresar.

_No entendía que en ese momento mi corazón ya había elegido mantenerse al lado de ella sin importarme la situación ni nada, nuestros cuerpos solo eran herramientas para llegar hasta nosotros pero en realidad ya nuestras almas y sentimientos habían hablado, y decidido… pero faltaba muchísimo para la unión pudiera haber sido completa._

**Continuara… **


	5. Decisiones

**Hola :D ¡¿Cómo están por aquí? Yo tengo un sueño arriba terrible además de que hoy y ayer han sido días pesados en la universidad pero pronto les traeré nuevas aventuras es que últimamente estamos tranquilos sin mucho que decir**

**¡Espero este todo bien por aquí! ¡Espero les guste el capitulo! ¡Nos vemos el jueves! Twitter: PamSantos28**

**¡Gracias por leer, ustedes me dan la inspiracion! **

**Capitulo IV. Decisiones.**

Suspire cuando abrí la puerta entrando en mi casa nuevamente; El día en la oficina se había tornado muy estresante con el pasar de las horas, mire alrededor del recibidor buscando algún indicio de la presencia de Sakura en la casa pero no note nada así que pase mientras me quitaba la ropa como tenia acostumbrado hasta que volvió cierta persona, pero entonces pare en seco cuando ella salió de la cocina con una banana en la boca y yo estaba sin camiseta.

- Syaoran… - Dijo ella cuando saco la banana de su boca.  
>- ¿Si?<br>- ¿Por qué estas sin camiseta?  
>- Pensé que no estabas aquí, y decidí recordar mis viejas costumbres – Respondí para luego caminar hasta la escalera.<br>- Llamo Megumi viene a cenar esta noche.

La mire seriamente esperando alguna expresión en su rostro más solo vi un rostro pasivo sin ninguna expresión en especial pero sabía que los ojos de Sakura no mentían y en este momento estaban tristes, pero venían estando así desde hace días así que no puedo alegrarme de que sean por mí, volví a suspirar entonces asentí ante la información.

- ¿Preparo algo especial?  
>- No prepares nada, pediré comida china.<br>- ¿Comida china? – Cuestiono sorprendida – Pensé que tus novias tenían mejor trato.  
>- Eso fue hace mucho, y no estoy dispuesto a hablar de eso ahora – La mire seriamente – Iré a darme un baño, con permiso.<br>- De acuerdo.

Subí las escaleras para llegar al pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, entonces saque mi móvil del bolsillo marcando aquel número.

- Megumi.  
><em>¡Syaoran iré a tu casa esta noche!<br>_- ¿Por qué?  
><em>¿Cómo que por qué? Soy tu novia, y algún día tu esposa así que pensé que sería bueno ir a dormir a tu casa esta noche.<br>_- No quiero que vengas – Abrí la puerta de mi habitación entrando allí para dejar la camiseta y la camisa en la cama para quitarme los zapatos.  
><em>Pues a mí no me importa tu opinión, Syaoran, iré además porque necesito recordarle a tu ex esposa quien es tu dueña ahora.<br>_- ¿Y quién te dijo que eres mi dueña? – Bufe.  
><em>Es una forma de decirlo, Osito.<br>_- No me llames Osito, suena tan ridículo – Murmure para entonces quitarme los pantalones.  
><em>¡No suena ridículo!<br>_- No es a ti que te llaman así.  
><em>He estado esperando por un año y medio que me pongas un apodo, pero tú simplemente te dedicas en tu tiempo libre a ver tontos artículos y entrevistas de la actriz de quinta que tienes por ex esposa.<br>_- No te pongo apodo porque no te quiero, lo que haga con mi tiempo libre no te incumbe pero apréndete bien esto, hasta que no firme el divorcio Sakura Kinomoto no existe, solo queda la Señora Li, Sakura Li, y no te quiero ver por estos alrededores – Corte la llamada lanzando el móvil a la cama.

No había sido la mejor manera de terminar la relación con Megumi, pero si había sido la única forma de sacármela de encima en ese momento, en realidad, seguía sin entender en qué momento decidí acostarme con ella; El móvil estaba vibrando, seguro ella estaba llamando pero no le prestaría atención. _Tengo ganas de comer fuera_, pensé mientras entraba en la ducha.

_Megumi te llama, Syaoran._

Hice una mueca al escuchar la voz de Sakura con esa noticia, que no sé porque, pero la esperaba en el fondo de mi corazón. Tome aire para gritar que se escuchara hasta la puerta.

- ¡Dile que no quiero hablar con ella!

_De acuerdo._

Tendría que recompensar a Sakura por soportar los chillidos de Megumi en aquel momento pero no se me ocurría como, así que mientras me daba aquel buen baño que necesitaba con urgencia desde la oficina, sentía mis músculos relajarse ante la tierna temperatura del agua, se me ocurrió que una cena de agradecimiento no estaría mal pero entonces escuche una puerta cerrarse fuertemente y quise saber que había sucedido pero me quede tranquilo, eso no me tenía que importar.

_- ¡Oh, Kellan! ¿Cómo estás? – La vi apoyarse en la pared con una enorme sonrisa pero aun sus ojos seguían tristes - ¡Oh, eso es genial! Tu siempre quisiste ser un vampiro – Comenzó a verse las suyas, sonreí - ¿Yo? Yo soy solo la ex esposa no puedo decir demasiado – Me sentí mal en ese momento, subí las escaleras sin que se diera cuenta que estaba escuchando su conversación._

Salí del baño enojado por ese recuerdo de ese pedazo de conversación que había tenido con su ex, Kellan hace unos cuatro días. Simplemente no me gustaba la idea de que hablaran pero tampoco podía impedírselo, según lo que sabía eran grandes amigos pero como quiera lo odiaba el simple hecho de imaginármelo en la cama con Sakura, con ese pensamiento termine de cambiarme.

Me mire al espejo una vez antes de salir, y como desde hace dos años no me gustaba la imagen que veía pero algo había cambiado en este Syaoran que ahora miraba en el espejo, tenía un poco mas de alegría en el rostro aunque todavía no entendía por qué. Salí de la habitación encontrándome con la puerta semiabierta de la habitación de Sakura, así que entre para ver si estaba adentro.

- ¿Buscas algo?

Volví hacia afuera mirándola allí con sus brazos cruzados sobre ese vestido azul que tenia puesto, no era para nada elegante pero le daba un estilo casual.

- No, solo vi la puerta semiabierta y pensé que podrías estar allí – Ella asintió - ¿Quieres salir a cenar?  
>- ¿Salir a cenar?<br>- Si.  
>- Pero Megumi... – La interrumpí.<br>- Termine con ella.  
>- Oh, lo siento mucho – Pareció verdaderamente sorprendida.<br>- ¿Megumi no te insulto?  
>- No.<br>- Que raro pensé que si – Comencé a caminar hacia la escalera.  
>- ¿Por qué?<br>- Uno de los puntos por lo cual la deje fue por defenderte.  
>- ¿Defenderme? – Me detuve para mirarla allí.<p>

Teníamos un mes compartiendo la casa como si estuviéramos casados pero ambos con una rabia por dentro que ahorrábamos para nosotros mismos para no terminar en ofensas, y lastimándonos más de lo que estábamos en esos instantes pero una parte de mi aceptaba que todavía quería a Sakura, era esa parte imborrable de cada amor.

- Si ¿Algún problema?  
>- Solo me sorprende – Se sonrojo.<br>- Entonces… ¿Vamos a cenar? – Le ofrecí mi mano.  
>- Claro.<p>

Ella paso adelante para bajar las escaleras dándome una perfecta vista de su espalda blanquecina siendo ocultada por ese vestido azul, entonces recordé como era el tocar su espalda. Suave y satisfactorio, la espalda era uno de los puntos sensibles del cuerpo de Sakura, cuando llegamos al primer piso ella suspiro hondamente, me le quede mirando fijo.

- ¿Qué pasa?  
>- Me olvide de mi dinero.<br>- Yo pago, Sakura – Dije abriendo la puerta.  
>- ¡Ay no! No quisiera abusar.<br>- No está en discusión – Le sonreí para empujarla hacia la puerta.

Caminamos hasta mi auto Aston Martin V12 Vanquish plateado, aquel auto era diferente, sobresalía en la larga fila de vehículos de toda la ciudad de Tokio. Camine directamente a la puerta del piloto, íbamos a cenar fuera porque quería agradecerle su conducta para conmigo este último mes en la casa. Sonreí cuando vi que ella se colocaba su cinturón de seguridad.

- ¿Todavía tienes miedo?  
>- No te tengo miedo conduciendo, te tengo terror – Reí ante su comentario para encender el auto.<br>- No soy tan malo.  
>- No, eres excelente conduciendo el problema es tu amor por la velocidad.<br>- No te quejabas cuando éramos novios.  
>- Vivía hipnotizada por ti, así que ni me fijaba – Comencé a bajar por aquella calle mientras seguía riendo por las respuesta de Sakura.<br>- Eran buenos tiempos.  
>- Si, sí que lo eran – Suspiro ella.<p>

El camino al restaurante fue en absoluto silencio excepto por los constantes cambios de emisora que hacia Sakura en la radio del auto, parecía estar inquieta o nerviosa. ¿Nerviosa? No le encontraba ningún motivo para eso, a menos que mi presencia la pusiera nerviosa y eso si no me lo creía. Sonreí cuando logre divisar aquel pequeño restaurante a diez minutos de la casa. Me estacione sonriendo ante las miradas que atraía mi auto.

- ¿Orgulloso?  
>- Bastante – Salí del auto para entonces encontrarnos en el camino a la puerta de aquel restaurante.<p>

Entramos en absoluto silencio para ser recibidos por una manada de miradas hambrientas por preguntar todas sus dudas acerca de nosotros, pero a ninguno nos molestaba eso estábamos acostumbrados era parte de nuestro papel en la sociedad actual además de que nuestros trabajos incluían a los curiosos, a los chismosos y a los paparazis; Nos sentamos en la mesa del fondo para luego de unos minutos ser atendidos por un mozo.

- ¿Ya tienen alguna orden Sr. Y Sra. Li?  
>- Dos tempura, por favor – Ordene luego de haberlo discutido con Sakura en ese momento el mozo se aparto de nosotros con nuestra orden.<p>

La mire allí su pelo en una coleta baja al lado derecho, su vestido azul de estilo casual y aquel maquillaje leve que casi ni se veía pero así era Sakura. Su pelo castaño ya no era tan largo como antes pero ahora tenía unas graciosas ondas que le daban un toque más sofisticado a Sakura, aunque ya lo era de por sí; En ese momento ella me miro, así que deje de mirarla fijamente.

- Hay mucha gente.  
>- Si, sobre todo chismosos – Repuse volviéndola a mirar - ¿Extrañas algo de tu vida en LA?<br>- Mis amigos.  
>- ¿Dónde están ahora?<br>- Trabajando – Contesto con un suspiro.  
>- Te escuche hablar con tu ex hace unos días.<br>- ¿Mi ex? – Cuestiono extrañada.  
>- Kellan Lutz.<br>- ¡Oh, Kellan! No fuimos novios solo fue un rumor que dejamos que corriera para publicidad de la película.  
>- No lo sabía – Parecía sincera, muy sincera.<p>

Esta vez me dedique a navegar un poco en el internet de mi celular, no sabíamos de que podíamos hablar no teníamos nada de qué hablar a estas alturas. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, y demasiadas cosas como para volver a ser como antes. Ella se dedico a admirar a las personas en el restaurante de vez en cuando sonrojándose me imagine que por miradas obscenas pero quise ignorar el sentimiento de celos que me invadía, y así lo hice.

- Aquí tienen su orden – El mozo nos entrego nuestras ordenes y un vino, brindado por la casa según escuche.  
>- Creí que eso ya no pasaba – Sonreí ante su comentario.<br>- Los milagros existen, querida Sakura.

Comenzamos a comer mientras que a veces salían comentarios sobre temas vagos pero nada importante, cuando terminamos de comer nos dispusimos a irnos del restaurante luego de pagar la cuenta, y el viaje de regreso fue igual en silencio. Aquel silencio era un silencio incomodo y extenuante, era parecido al suspenso; Cada minuto que pasábamos juntos era una prueba a nuestro autocontrol, ella me odiaba por haberla engañado y yo la odio por no darme la oportunidad de siquiera explicarme, de alejarse de mí de forma tan inmadura.

- ¿Has hablado con tu abogado?  
>- No he logrado comunicarme – Contesto preocupada.<br>- Tranquila, tal vez está muy ocupado – Salí del auto al mismo tiempo que ella.

Le lance las llaves de la casa y ella las atrapo como los tiempos de antes, eso me hizo sonreír. Había sonreído mucho esta noche, algo que no hacia hace mucho tiempo por alguna razón me asuste ante ese pensamiento, tenía que alejarme de Sakura lo más rápido que pudiera.

- ¿Pasa algo?  
>- No ¿Por qué?<br>- Te veo muy pensativo.  
>- Deja de fijarte tanto – Endurecí el rostro.<br>- ¿Por qué eres así?

La mire fijamente ante esa pregunta tan absurda. ¿Acaso no entendía la tensión que había entre nosotros? Lo duro de recordar momentos felices que terminaron en un ridículo final. ¿Acaso no sentía el mismo vacio que yo?

- ¿Cómo así?  
>- Pasamos una buena noche pero entonces terminas tratándome como si fuera la villana de la historia, cuando soy la victima Syaoran y tu lo sabes – Vi sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas que no terminaban de salir.<br>- Si, eres la victima pero una víctima cobarde e inmadura.  
>- ¿Cobarde? ¿Inmadura? Creo que no estamos hablando de mi – La sentí agitarse - ¡No sabes lo que he sufrido!<br>- No soportare tus berrinches en medio de la calle – Amenace.  
>- ¿Y qué harás? ¿Golpearme?<br>- No soy tan bruto para hacer ese tipo de cosas.  
>- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo – Tomo aire – Mañana me iré a Los Ángeles, no soporto estar más aquí.<br>- Seria buena idea.  
>- Claro que lo es – La mire terminar de entrar en la casa para subir los escalones sin siquiera girarse a mirarme.<p>

Suspire al saber que habíamos perdido el control en esa conversación pero no había podido evitarlo me descontrolo cuando la veo llorar además de que tengo demasiado rencor dentro de mí para poder hablar del tema sin siquiera alterarme o herirla con mis palabras. Me encogí de hombros al aceptar que no sería la primera vez que terminaríamos enojados.

En ese momento tome mi celular que tenía unos segundos sonando.

- Hola.  
><em>¡Hasta que por fin contestas!<br>_- Eriol – Me alegre que fuera él.  
><em>Megumi me tiene harto llamándome para que me comunique contigo.<br>_- Termine con ella.  
><em>Créeme que eso supuse.<br>_- Y pelee con Sakura.  
><em>¿Por qué?<br>_- Insiste en que la trate mejor – Tome una copa de coñac desde el bar de la casa.  
><em>Creo que deberían hablar Syaoran, aclarar lo que paso y decidir si es lo mejor convivir o no juntos durante el tiempo que falte.<br>_- No hablare de eso nunca más en mi vida Eriol, así que no insistas – Me deje caer en el sillón mientras esperaba a las escaleras.  
><em>Como tú quieras pero recuerda que las cosas se solucionan hablando.<br>_- Buenas noches Eriol.  
><em>Buenas noches.<em>

Colgué. Estaba fastidiado con la idea de hablar hasta Sakura parecía interesado en ella pero es que simplemente no lo haría, no me sentía sentimentalmente preparado para hablar más bien, quería que Sakura se largara de la casa y me dejara en mi patética vida solo como lo hizo hace dos años. ¿Cuánto le costaba hacerlo? Deje la copa de coñac a medio buro en la sala estaba cansado de pensar solo en ella en su maldita sonrisa, junto a ese cabello castaño con graciosos rizos en los que quisiera perder mis dedos.

_- ¡No soy un monstruo! – Exclamaba la chica que me gustaba contra su enorme hermano mayor._  
><em>- ¿Ah, no? Las pisadas que escuchaba allá arriba eran de un monstruo – Sonrió mientras le robaba un pedazo de galleta que estaba en las manos de mi chica.<em>  
><em>- ¡Te odio, hermano!<em>

_Salimos de la casa mientras ella respiraba profundo para calmarse, sonreí ante la relación que tenían entre hermanos era igual a mi relación con mis hermanas solo que ellas me decían lo lindo que era mientras yo intentaba evitarlas a toda costa. La mire y ella me sonrió._

_- Lo siento._  
><em>- No hay nada que lamentar.<em>  
><em>- Es que mi hermano me hace perder la paciencia – Confeso sonrojada.<em>  
><em>- No pasa nada, ya olvídalo – La bese en la frente para tomar su mano y caminar hacia nuestra cita.<em>

La tercera cita que había tenido con Sakura; En esos momentos estaban en la universidad ella estudiante de arte dramático mientras el estudiaba administración de empresas, todo para el futuro en que estamos ahora si lo hubiera sabido nunca me hubiera involucrado con Sakura, nunca la hubiera conocido es más, nunca le hubiera dirigido la palabra.

Aunque la primera vez que la vi, la quise solo para mí.

_Llegue al salón de clases que me tocaba esa temprana mañana entonces me fije en que mi grupo de amigos estaban en las ventanas, al parecer viendo chicas me acerque a ellos para reírme un rato con sus excéntricos gustos, siempre les gustaban las muy desarrolladas cuando me apoye en la ventana con ella, ellos me sonrieron señalándome una cabellera corta castaña._

_- Esa es de tu estilo._

_Fije la vista en la chica en cuestión dándome cuenta de sus buenas curvas, unos senos pequeños pero no por esos menos deseables además de una cadera ancha pero no extrema. Si, era de mi gusto._

_- Es bonita._  
><em>- Sensual, diría yo – Sonrió perversamente mi amigo.<em>

_Ella se giro dándonos una perfecta vista de su rostro y en el momento en que vi sus ojos supe que esa chica tenía que ser mía. Esos ojos grandes color esmeralda junto a esos labios rojos de naturaleza, me encanto la mezcla de ellos._

_- Es mi – Declare._  
><em>- ¿En serio?<em>  
><em>- Si – Dije despegando la vista de ella para mirar a mis amigos.<em>  
><em>- De acuerdo – Sonreí.<em>

Revolví mi cabello al recordar ese día en que todo cambio para mi, días después estaba saliendo en citas con ellas, meses después conocí a nuestras familias formalmente para luego de dos años casarnos frente a ambas familias en un lindo parque del centro de Tokio, siempre me pregunte si ese era el destino, si tenía que suceder lo que sucedió para darme cuenta de que Sakura no era la indicada pero entonces si ella no es la indicada por que todavía sigo pensando en ella como la primera vez que la vi, a veces pienso que ella es una hechicera que vino de otro mundo para robarme el corazón, quisiera también poder creer que ella es una manipuladora bruja materialista a la que solo le intereso mi dinero pero ninguna de esas quedaban con ella.

Ella es una buena persona.

¡Y odio que sea una buena persona!

- Lo siento vine por un vaso de agua – La vi allí parada en el inicio de los escalones, ella comenzó a caminar para donde mi – Lo siento por gritarte.  
>- Yo también lo siento no debí tratarte mal.<br>- Gracias.  
>- ¿En serio te vas mañana para LA? – No dude en preguntar.<br>- No, pensaba irme a casa de cualquier amistad para no seguir molestando.

Sabía que esto traería muchas más discusiones y confusiones para mí pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

- No tienes que irte, es tu casa además sabíamos que los primeros días no serian fácil – Sonreí al ver su cara de sorprendida - ¡Es difícil convivir con tu ex, Sakura! ¿Has visto la película de Jennifer Aniston? – Ella asintió – Es más difícil en la vida real, créeme.  
>- Quiero llevarme bien contigo, Syaoran pero sabes que…<br>- No hables del pasado por favor, estoy intentando ser simpático – La mire que iba a hablar de nuevo así que la volví a detener - ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para mí que tú que eras el amor de mi vida, que Eriol que era mi mejor amigo y que Tomoyo que era lo más cercano a una hermana no me creyeran cuando dije que no te engañe?

Ella bajo la mirada.

- Para mí también fue difícil.  
>- Es cierto – Coincidí – Pero tú tenias amigos que creyeran en ti, y te apoyaran en ese momento difícil pero yo no los tuve Sakura, no hace ni un año desde que Eriol vuelve a hablarme y Tomoyo, todavía se muestra renuente a mí.<br>- Yo no sé que creer Syaoran.

La mire seriamente.

- No tienes que creer nada ya.  
>- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Y si es cierto lo que dices y no lo hiciste? ¿Y si perdimos estos dos años en vano por alguna trampa?<br>- No tiene caso ya, aunque descubras que lo que digo es cierto… - Tome aire – Nunca tu y yo volveremos a ser lo que éramos.  
>- Lo se.<br>- No hemos dos años Sakura, hemos perdido toda la vida – Puse una mano en su pequeño hombro para luego darle un beso en la mejilla – Buenas noches, Sakura.  
>- Buenas noches, Syaoran.<p>

Subí los escalones queriendo dejar atrás todos los problemas del pasado en esa conversación.

No sé porque razón me dolió tanto saber que Syaoran y yo nunca más seriamos lo que fuimos una vez pero también me dolió ver como afirmaba tan dolido el que nadie le creyera, así que eso me dio fuerza para tomar una decisión averiguaría que fue lo que paso hace dos años necesitaba saber si en verdad Syaoran nunca me había engañado, y yo fui la única que caí en aquella estúpida trampa que el destino o alguna persona nos había puesto en el camino.

Vi allí en el buro de la sala aquella copa de coñac por mitad supe en ese instante que Syaoran estaba estresado, el siempre se tomaba la mitad de una copa de coñac cuando estaba estresado con algo en su cabeza esperaba no ser la causa de ello, ya sentía que estaba molestando demasiado.

_Se giro hacia recorriéndome entera con su mirada ámbar logrando ponerme nerviosa por unos instantes._

_- No, solo vi la puerta semiabierta y pensé que podrías estar allí – Asentí- ¿Quieres salir a cenar?_  
><em>- ¿Salir a cenar?<em>  
><em>- Si.<em>  
><em>- Pero Megumi... – Le recordé pero me interrumpió.<em>  
><em>- Termine con ella.<em>  
><em>- Oh, lo siento mucho – Me sorprendí aunque una parte de mi estaba feliz.<em>  
><em>- ¿Megumi no te insulto?<em>  
><em>- No – Mentí.<em>  
><em>- Que raro pensé que si – Comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera.<em>  
><em>- ¿Por qué?<em>  
><em>- Uno de los puntos por lo cual la deje fue por defenderte.<em>  
><em>- ¿Defenderme? – Se detuvo para mirarme.<em>

_Nunca me habría atrevido a pensar que el me defendiera ante su actual novia, pero me alegro que la pusiera en su sitio cuando yo no habría podido._

_- Si ¿Algún problema?_  
><em>- Solo me sorprende – Me sonroje por su mirada.<em>  
><em>- Entonces… ¿Vamos a cenar? – Me ofreció su mano.<em>  
><em>- Claro.<em>

¡Termino con Megumi! No lo podía creer. Tome la copa de coñac en mis manos y le di un sorbo, necesitaba algo de alcohol para poder dormir este día habían sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día, además de que había conseguido que Syaoran me contara un poco de cómo se sintió en aquella época y por más que me duela admitirlo, una parte de mi le creyó cuando me juro que no me había engañado.

Mañana investigaría hasta descubrirlo, quería de verdad saber lo que había pasado.

Con ese pensamiento decidí irme a descansar. Mañana seria otro día, y uno muy interesante.

_**Continuara…**_


	6. ¿Sera posible que?

**¡Hola! Aquí estamos de nuevo en esta otra entrega de su historia Living with my ex, este capitulo será un poco menos dramático que los demás porque me quise dar la oportunidad de darles un momento de relajación a nuestros protagonista ahora.. hay una pregunta que no se respondió en el capitulo, las dejare con la intriga un rato mas…**

¡Las quiero! ¡Gracias por leer! ¡See u!

Capitulo V. ¿Acaso será posible…?

Veía a través de las ventanas aquella noche solitaria sin estrellas sin pensar nada en concluso solo buscaba una respuesta lógica a lo que había vivido hace unas noches atrás que ni siquiera recordaba, y por eso no le encontraba respuesta pero junto a mis dudas resaltaban escenas y comentarios muy comprometedores hasta para unos esposos. Suspire cuando escuche que alguien se sentaba en el sillón cercano a mí, así que lo mire y estaba mirándome fijamente seguramente esperando recordar algo de esa noche, si es que ya lo había recordando y ahora estaba disfrutándolo.

No es que no me gustara pensar que había tenido sexo con Syaoran lo que me molestaba era no recordar ese grandioso sexo que seguro había disfrutado en el momento, pero es que… ¡Diablos! Debía admitirlo Syaoran sabía que hacer para encantar una mujer en la cama, sin duda alguna sabia los puntos sensibles de una mujer excitada.

- ¿Recordaste algo?  
>- Nada – Dude pero lo hice - ¿y tú?<br>- No más de lo que te he contado.  
>- Comprendo.<p>

Ahí estábamos de nuevo, mejor que la noche siguiente pero peor que cualquier otro día. Había una tensión entre nosotros que nadie comprendía pero nosotros sí, es decir, por Dios; ¿Cómo es posible que no logre recordar si tuve sexo con mi ex esposo? Baje del muro en el que estaba sentada para entonces sentarme en el sillón frente a Syaoran, quería huirle a su mirada pero sentía que mientras más tiempo estuviera con el más recordaría.

_- ¿Y te acuerdas mi primera vez, Syao? – Ambos reímos – Fue tan tensa que la segunda vez que lo hicimos fue que lo disfrutamos enserio.  
>- ¡Eh! Yo disfrute la primera – Entonces casi se cae al suelo de frente – Me pregunto si has cambiado mucho.<br>- ¿Yo? No, nadita… Es más, no he tenido sexo desde la última vez que ambos tuvimos sexo – El me tomo de la cintura y me beso tierno.  
>- Sakura Kinomoto ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?<em>

Le mire sorprendida, o por lo menos eso intentaba porque había esperado demasiado por ese momento.

- ¡Oh, pero claro que sí! – Le salte encima para besarlo.

¡Ay, no! Syaoran me miro ceñudo, había visto mi expresión.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando entramos en la casa?  
>- ¿Y te pedí tener sexo contigo? – Yo asentí sonrojada por su franqueza – Si.<br>- Oh.

¡Oh, Dios! ¿No había alguna forma de desaparecer de la tierra sin tener que morirse?

- ¿Deseas comer algo especial?  
>- Dicen que cuando uno está borracho siempre dice la verdad me pregunto que tan cierto será lo que dijimos – Me miro, me sonroje – Si te pidiera sexo ahora mismo ¿Qué harías?<br>- Yo… - ¿Qué diablos digo a eso?  
>- Dirías que no, obviamente pero entonces… ¿Por qué dijiste que si anoche?<p>

¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué no me enojaba haber tenido sexo con él, si lo tuve? ¿Qué quería tener sexo con él? ¿Qué se le podía decir a tu ex esposo en una situación como esta? Baje la mirada al suelo en busca de apoyo pero entonces sucedió algo que no entendí cuando me vine a dar cuenta el estaba en frente de mi con su mano en mi barbilla haciéndome que lo mirara fijamente.

- ¿No me responderás?  
>- Yo… - Entonces me beso.<p>

Tomándome por el pelo me apretó contra él, devorando mis labios vorazmente para luego bajar poco a poco la velocidad haciéndome estremecer ante los recuerdos de aquellas noches de pasión, y dejándome llevar por ellos comencé a corresponderle con las mismas ganas; Gemí. Nos falto el aire así que él se separo de mí.

- Esto me confunde.

Se sentó en el sillón frente a mi aun con sus varoniles labios rojos por la pasión del beso y entonces la confundida fui yo. ¿Por qué me beso?

- ¿Por qué me besaste? - ¡Oh, no! ¿Dije eso en voz alta?

Me miro confundido, y luego se recompuso. Ahí supe que me iba a mentir.

- Quería comprobar si besándonos íbamos a recordar algo.  
>- No mientas.<br>- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué te amo y quiero hablar de esos tristes momentos para saber si tenemos una oportunidad de ser felices de nuevo? – Me miro ceñudo.  
>- No, pero tampoco quiero tus mentiras – Dude pero lo dije – Hace dos años me canse de ellas.<br>- No sabes lo que estás hablando.  
>- Tal vez no pero tampoco nadie me quiere explicar y cuando mande a investigar es como si nada hubiera sucedido como si de verdad hubiera ocurrido.<p>

El me miro estupefacto y supe que había hablado demasiado.

- ¿Investigarme? ¿Mandaste a investigarme?  
>- No a ti, sino a lo que ocurrió hace dos años.<br>- ¿Por qué?  
>- Últimamente he pensando que tal vez sea como dices, que nada ocurrió y que eres inocente.<p>

Me miro al principio con dureza pero luego fue suavizando su mirada hasta que sonrió. No entendía sus reacciones pero entonces volvió a tener esa expresión que no reflejaba nada.

- Hubiera querido que pensaras eso hace dos años – Me miro - ¿No crees que es muy tarde ya?  
>- Nunca es tarde.<br>- Yo…

La puerta principal sonó sin darnos tiempo a tener de conversar. El me miro por última vez con una expresión de alivio que me confundido aun mas entonces se encamino hacia la entrada ignorándome por completo, me hundí aun mas en el sillón cuando escuche los gritos de una persona entonces me encamine a la entrada para encontrarme con Megumi.  
>Su pelo con ondas hasta la cintura de un color negro hasta la cintura, sus ojos verdes pero más claros que los míos, un toque olivo en ellos y esa piel bronceada junto a ese cuerpo perfecto pero que no parecía la gran de cosa de lejos, pero al parecer satisface más a Syaoran que el mío. Me dolió ese pensamiento.<p>

- Mira quien está aquí – Me miro a través del hombro de Syaoran.  
>- Lo siento no sabía… - ¿Se estaban arreglando?<br>- ¡No! No te vayas al fin y al cabo al parecer somos tres en esta relación ¿no, Syaoran?  
>- Megumi te pido que te vayas a tu casa, y te olvides de mí.<p>

¡Bien! ¡Que se vaya!

- ¿Ya te arreglaste con la mojigata de tu esposa?  
>- Sakura es mi ex esposa – Corrigió.<p>

Quería salir de aquí, no me sentía bien no en esta situación. Entonces Megumi me miro enojada.

- ¿Sabes lo que me dijo Syaoran hace dos años?  
>- No - ¿Por qué diablos no quería saberlo?<br>- No te dije nada acerca de Sakura, solo eras mi secretaria – Gruño a un lado.

Ella lo miro desafiante, y luego me miro.

- Me dijo que odiaba tu trabajo porque era lo mismo que prostituirse pero con un titulo de por medio, ¿puedes creerlo?

¿Prostituta? ¿Yo?

- Eso no es cierto – Sonreí utilizando mis dotes de actriz.  
>- ¿Qué?<br>- Syaoran nunca diría eso – El me miraba sorprendido – Ahora… ¿puedes irte de mi casa? Ya es muy tarde para visitar inoportunas, tengo que preparar la cena.  
>- Syaoran – Lo miro esperando que él la siguiera mas el simplemente le hizo un gesto con la mano de que saliera de la casa – Sakura Kinomoto no será tan fácil.<br>- Esperaba que no lo fuera.

Salió de la casa y luego escuchamos el rechinar de las llantas de un auto. ¡Oh, Dios! Camine hacia la sala para pensar en si creer o no que Syaoran hacia dicho eso de mi, siempre supe que no le gustaba mi trabajo pero siempre dijo que era porque lo mantenía lejos de mí, no porque creyera que era una prostituta.

- Gracias por creer en mí.

Lo mire sorprendida.

- Yo…  
>- Esa noche era la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa como presidente tuve que estar presente pero estaba tan aburrido que no me di cuenta de mis tragos, al otro día cuando todo ocurrió y decidí darte tiempo para pensar, escuche a mis compañeros de trabajo decir que salí tan borracho de allí que todos se preocuparon por mi salud la mañana siguiente.<br>- ¿Tu…? – Quería preguntarle si el sospechaba de Megumi.  
>- Buenas noches Sakura.<p>

Lo vi encaminarse a las escaleras dándome la espalda, tenía tantas dudas pero no sabía si él estaba dispuesto a respondérmelas esa noche así que lo deje irse pero cuando me quede allí en la soledad recordé las muchas llamadas que había recibido de el aquella noche, busque mi celular con rapidez los tenía todos guardados, comencé a escucharlos.

_Sakura, cariño por favor permíteme hablar contigo necesito explicarte, necesito que hablemos que entiendas lo que paso aunque ni yo mismo lo hago, no me dejes con esta ansiedad sabiendo que estas mal por mi culpa, llámame._

_Mi amor por favor, necesito oírte saber ti… No me importa lo que piensen los demás se que jamás seria infiel a ti, y tu también lo sabes déjame explicarte Sakura… te necesito._

_¡Sakura! No me dejes sin darte una explicación, merezco una oportunidad… te lo pido ¡Por dios! Por la posibilidad de que estés embarazada déjame explicarte, te lo ruego…_

Y como esos había otros tanto. Nunca me había fijado en la desesperación que tenia la voz de Syaoran en sus mensajes aquella noche ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? ¡Oh, sí! Había sido una egoísta, solo pensando en mi sin importarme nada con razón Syaoran me odia.

- ¿Quieres pastel de chocolate?

Lo mire sorprendida en aquella esquina en el principio de las escaleras.

- ¿Escuchaste?  
>- No ¿tenia que escuchar algo? – Curioseo acercándose a mí.<br>- No.  
>- Entonces… ¿quieres pastel de chocolate?<br>- Si, por favor – Me tendió la mano.  
>- Iremos a comprar uno.<br>- ¿A esta hora?  
>- Primero iremos a cenar, luego iremos por el pastel de chocolate compraremos también un vino para entonces disfrutarlo en casa – Me sonrió.<p>

_- ¿Y cuáles son tus intereses?  
>- Soy rara… - El me miro fijamente – No me gustan las fiestas, soy tímida trato de nunca llamar la atención, amo el chocolate y el vino cuando estoy triste pero amo cenar en restaurantes cuando quiero sacarme de la mente cosas malas, en fin, soy rara – Le sonreí.<br>- Me gustan las raras._

Me sonroje.

- Me alegro.

¿Podría ser posible que…?

- ¿Tu…?  
>- ¿Vamos?<br>- Si.  
>Caminamos hacia la salida donde nos encontramos con la fría noche, me acaricie los brazos pero luego sentí la chaqueta de Syaoran en mis hombros.<p>

- Pensé que olvidarías tu chaqueta.  
>- Gracias – Me sonroje; Entre en el auto - ¿Por qué me llevas a cenar de nuevo?<br>- Tengo hambre, y no quiero que cocines.  
>- ¿No te gusta mi cocina? – Sabía que le encantaba.<br>- Claro que sí pero si me cocinas parecemos mas esposos de lo que somos en realidad – Salió del garaje – Que en realidad no tenemos ni un pelo de esposos.  
>- Ok.<p>

El camino fue en silencio y llegamos a un pequeño restaurante, otro sitio no como el anterior pero esta vez la gente no se volteaba a ver el carro eso me dijo que ese restaurante no era tan barato como se veía por afuera pues tenía un estilo country, cuando Syaoran se desmonto yo lo hice también para que todo el mundo me mirara.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me mira?  
>- El dueño de aquí te ama.<br>- ¿Me ama?  
>- A Sakura Li, la actriz la adora completamente… solo he venido una vez y casi me saco a patadas pues decía que te había hecho daño quiero que te vea para ver si no me deja entrar – Bromeo tomando mi mano para entrar allí.<p>

Todo el lugar era estilo country pero por dentro parecía un cuento de hadas muchas luces por sobre el techo, dándole un toque de estrellas muchas veces con bellos manteles blancos dándole un toque delicado al lugar y solo gente con dinero allí, pensé mientras veía las caras joyas en las mujeres. Syaoran me halo hacia su lado para entonces sentarnos en la mejor mesa por la vista a la autopista, y una poca privacidad pues estábamos un poco alejados de todos.

Cuando me acomode me encontré con la panza redonda de un señor gordo pero muy simpático. Sonreí algo incomoda y confundida por su sonrisa hacia mi entonces recordé que seguro el seria el dueño del lugar.

- Hola.  
>- ¡Oh, me dijo hola! – Se giro hacia Syaoran - ¡Gracias por traerla! La cuenta va por la casa.<br>- Eso esperaba no tengo dinero ahora mismo.  
>- Ahora tendrás que pagar tu parte – Bromeo, ambos rieron volvió a mirarme - ¿Cómo te trata, Li?<br>- Todo bien – Sonreí.  
>- Que bueno entonces ¿Qué desean pedir?<p>

Mire a Syaoran en busca de alguna idea pero me sorprendí cuando lo veía mirándome fijamente, entonces sacudió la cabeza para señalar algo en el menú mientras yo seguía estupefacta, fue una mirada tan… tierna.

- ¿Sucede algo, querida? – Mire hacia el señor.  
>- No, solo pensaba.<br>- De acuerdo, vendré enseguida con el mejor vino de la casa – Y desapareció entre la multitud.

Volví a fijarme en Syaoran.

- ¿El es siempre así?  
>- Cuando se trata de ti y de mi, si – Sonrió.<br>- ¿Y enserio te saco del restaurante por herirme aunque no me conocía?  
>- Traje a una mujer aquí y cuando me vio en esas me humillo – Me reí – Si, lo admito, es gracioso.<p>

Sonreí.

- Así te ves más bonita.  
>- ¿Cómo?<br>- Sonriendo.  
>- Gracias.<br>- ¿Por el halago?  
>- Por acordarte de nuestra primera cita.<br>- Gracias a ti – Miro hacia la avenida.  
>- ¿Por qué?<br>- Por darme el don de la duda – Volvió a mirarme – Aunque sea algo tarde ya.  
>- Lo siento.<br>- ¿Podemos disfrutar de esta noche y olvidar lo demás?  
>- Claro.<p>

El silencio que nos inundo a través de los murmullos de los demás fue cómodo sin ningún tipo de tensión, era como si hubiéramos regresado dos años atrás ¿esa era la solución? ¿Sanar las heridas? Pero seguía sin comprender las extrañas reacciones de Syaoran, era como si se debatiera consigo mismo sobre si volver a atrás o no.

Mi móvil sonó en ese momento. Kellan. Mire a Syaoran quien esperaba ansioso saber de mi llamada, así que decidí apagar el celular luego me comunicaría con Kellan.

- ¿Quién era?  
>- Tomoyo.<br>- ¿Y no le tomaste la llamada? – Curioseo.  
>- Era un mensaje.<br>- Comprendo – Miro a una pareja que se agarraba de las manos - ¿Ves ese hombre?  
>- Si.<br>- Le va a pedir matrimonio.  
>- ¿Cómo lo sabes?<br>- Se comporta como un novato, como si no supiera seducir por culpa de los nervios de pedir matrimonio.

Lo mire. Era cierto. Estaba nervioso. Me reí cuando se le cayó la copa sobre el pantalón.

- Que suerte que no me paso a mí.  
>- No habían copas con vino donde me lo pediste.<br>- Habían de champagne – Sonrió.  
>- Pero estaban en el bar, tu y yo estábamos en el patio – Repuse.<br>- ¿No crees que por algo no quise beber esa noche? – Volvió a mirar a la pareja – Ya se lo pidió.

Mire la pareja. Ella estaba llorando mientras estaba hincado con el anillo en mano, todo era tan romántico porque había una banda cantando para ellos. Sonreí.

- Hiciste una escena así ¿verdad?  
>- Si, pero no fue tan emocional como esta.<br>- ¿Ah no?  
>- No – Lo mire – Esto es real.<br>- Aquí esta su orden – El mesero nos entrego nuestros pescados fritos ¿hablaba enserio?

Syaoran estaba riéndose.

- Quise recordar nuestra primera cita.

_- ¿Qué vas a pedir?  
>- No se cualquier cosa, sorpréndeme – Sugerí.<br>- De acuerdo – Señalo algo de menú al mesero y este se fue, cuando volvió trajo pescado frito.  
>- No me gusta el pescado.<br>- ¿Lo has probado frito?  
>- No.<br>- ¿Con limón y frito?  
>- No.<br>- Entonces te gustara… - Me ofreció un bocado, y lo tome. Delicioso._

- No pruebo pescado frito desde hace casi tres años.  
>- Eso es cierto – Se quedo pensando - ¿La navidad de hace tres años, no?<br>- Si, creo que sí.

Comenzamos a comer cuando me surgió una pregunta para iniciar una conversación.

- ¿A dónde has viajado?

El me miro soñador.

- Alaska, Italia, Chile, Argentina sin duda un país hermoso… - Se froto la barbilla – México ¡Yija!

Reí.

- Has viajado mucho.  
>- No mas que tu – Me guiño el ojo.<br>- Claro que más que yo, solo he ido a Vancouver y Londres estos dos años.

En ese momento llego el dueño del restaurante con un vino.

- Bollinger grande Aneé Rose 1999, una excelente cosecha – Dijo con placer mostrándonos la botella.  
>- ¿Un Bollinger? – Sonrió Syaoran extasiado.<p>

No sabía nada de vino así que no pensaba opinar.

- Si – Confirmo y destapo el corcho sirviendo en nuestras copas.  
>- Es rosa – Murmure sorprendida.<br>- Hecho para una dama.  
>- ¿Enserio?<br>- No le creas, Sakura… - Sonrió – Es solo un viejo murmurador.  
>- No me respetas Syaoran pero mi querida Sakura si lo hace ¿no?<br>- Claro, señor.  
>- Siempre supe que eras una ternura.<br>- Viejo pervertido – Siguió comiendo pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza- Eso dolió.  
>- Mas respeto, sigan con su cena.<p>

_- Syaoran ¿me amas? – Dije mientras le quitaba camisa.  
>- Siempre lo he hecho.<br>- Yo también te amo – Dije para besarlo cayendo ambos en la cama._

Me sonroje ante ese recuerdo ahogándome con el trago de vino que había tomado.

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Reflexion

**¡Hola! ¡Gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios tanto en Twitter como por aquí! ¡Me encanta leer sus comentarios al mismo tiempo que me inspiran para escribir cada palabra de mis historias! Ultimamente estamos lentas en eso si pero espero solo sea culpa de los exámenes que algunas tienen**

**¡Pasenla bien! ¡Espero les guste el capitulo! por cierto 6,015 palabras :D**

**Capitulo VI. Reflexión**

_- ¿Recordaste algo? – Cuestione al ver su reacción.  
>- Lo hicimos, Syaoran – Susurro pero la logre escuchar entonces no supe cómo reaccionar.<br>- Con permiso._

_Cuando entre al baño tome una gran bocanada de aire mientras me miraba en el espejo tenia la expresión sin ninguna facilidad para descifrar, es decir, ¿me había acostado con Sakura? Cerré los ojos concentrándome en tratar de analizar los pocos recuerdos que tengo de la noche anterior a esa. Me golpee delicadamente en un gesto mientras me reprochaba mentalmente haber tomado tanto._

_- Esto no va a funcionar – Volví a mirarme al espejo pero esta vez tome un poco de agua de la llave para mojarme el rostro - ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Preocuparnos por si nos protegimos o no? – Reflexionaba conmigo mismo mientras tomaba unas toallas para secarme el rostro – Solo esperar es lo único que queda por hacer._

Y así mismo había sucedido luego de esa conversación conmigo mismo volví a la mesa intentando ignorar la mirada preocupada de Sakura solo le dije que nada cambiaría porque nos hubiéramos acostado pero en verdad sabia que eso no le preocupaba, le preocupaba lo mismo que a mi… Un embarazo. Suspire mientras me quitaba la camisa mirando hacia la excitante ciudad de Nueva York; Había salido de viaje hace menos de dos días por culpa de un importante socio para la empresa.

_- ¿Te vas de viaje?_

_La mire sin hacer ninguna expresión de sorpresa pues sabía que en algún momento se lo tendría que decir es solo que estaba alargando el tiempo. Deje mi plato a un lado para mirarla con atención, quería analizar sus reacciones a la noticia._

_- Tengo que viajar por una semana a Nueva York – Informe entonces tome un sorbo de agua - ¿Quieres acompañarme?_  
><em>- ¿Quieres que te… acompañe? – La sentí tensarse – Yo no quisiera molestar.<em>  
><em>- Si te invito es porque no me molestas y quiero tu compañía.<em>

_Quería que me acompañara aunque no lograba entender porque pero me molestaba el simple hecho de estar solo en esa inmensa ciudad con unos ancianos que lo único que le interesaban era el dinero que les proporcionaría mi empresa a sus negocios, y sobre todo, sabiendo que mi hermosa ex esposa esta sola viviendo en mi casa._

_- Creo que será mejor que me… quede – Susurro._  
><em>- Si cambias de opinión solo dime ¿de acuerdo? – Le sonreí.<em>  
><em>- Claro.<em>

_Seguí cenando pero aun con un sentimiento de decepción en mi corazón, pero estaba confundido porque no entendía porque quería tanto que ella me acompañara._

Me senté en la cama para llamarla.

- ¿Hola?  
>- Hola Sakura, soy Syaoran – Dije cuando escuche su voz.<br>- ¿Cómo te va? ¿Todo bien?  
>- Estresante pero con suerte se termina en cinco días – Sonreí quitándome los zapatos.<br>- Entiendo.  
>- ¿Pasa algo?<br>- No ¿Por qué?  
>- Te siento muy tensa.<br>- No me puedes sentir desde Nueva York, muy tensa – _Evasivas_, pensé.  
>- ¿Me dirás que pasa?<br>- Megumi vino – Sentí mi corazón dispararse.  
>- ¿Y qué hizo?<br>- Yo…

No sabía que estaba sintiendo exactamente al esperar su respuesta. Megumi, ella era la respuesta a todo, esa mujer era capaz de utilizar las artimañas más sucias para lograr sus objetivos como le hubiera hecho algo a mi Sakura se las iba a ver conmigo.

- ¿Sakura?  
>- Tomoyo y Eriol estaban aquí así que no sucedió nada grave.<br>- ¿Qué intento hacerte entonces? Y responderme porque estoy perdiendo la paciencia.  
>- Casi me golpea ¡Ya lo dije!<br>- Buenas noches, Sakura – Colgué tomando rápidamente de nuevo el teléfono pero esta vez para llamar a mi ex.  
>- Megumi al habla.<br>- ¿Qué pretendes?  
>- Ya veo que la mujercita te conto – La escuche reírse.<br>- ¿Golpearla? ¿Enserio?_  
><em>- No la golpee simplemente le di una cachetada por creer que era mejor que yo.  
>- ¿Mejor que tú? ¡Ella es una mujer, tu solo eres una aprovechada!<br>- ¡A mí me respetas, Syaoran! – La escuche enfadarse.  
>- ¿Respeto? ¿En qué momento te lo ganaste?<br>- En el momento en el que me convertí en tu novia, la novia del gran Syaoran Li.  
>- Sakura no tuvo que arrastrarse para tener respeto.<br>- Esa esposita tuya y tu no tienen ningún futuro juntos, ¿y sabes por qué? – Me quede en silencio - ¿No? Por tu orgullo, Syaoran, eres un idiota orgulloso y ella sigue siendo una inocente victima de hace dos años, además de una estúpida obviamente.

Reflexione en silencio por unos segundos. Sabía que una parte de lo que ella había dicho era cierto pero simplemente no aceptaría que ella fuera quien me lo dijera.

- Primero, no tengo un futuro con Sakura porque no lo quiero, segundo soy un orgulloso pero no idiota y tercero tal vez Sakura sea inocente al igual que hace dos años pero no tiene ni un pelo de estúpida ni de victima… - Tome aire – Y si vuelves a acercarte a ella o a mi pondré una orden en tu contra.  
>- Haz lo que quieras – Se quedo en silencio – Hasta nunca, Syaoran Li.<p>

Colgó. Me quede solo en aquella habitación de hotel esperando calmarme para volver a llamar a Sakura mas simplemente no me calmaba; Todo era cierto. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Esas ocurrencias de ir a cenar con ella, esa camarería que presentaba solo con ella, ese placer de verla sonreír sin importar lo que tenga que hacer para ello. Me acosté en la cama mirando el techo sin realmente verlo.

_- Prométeme que nunca cambiaremos lo que tenemos – La mire confundido.  
>- ¿Cómo así?<br>- No quiero que cuando nos casemos todo cambie porque yo sea la nueva señora Li – Me miro de nuevo – No quiero que esto cambie – Puso mi mano en su corazón acelerado haciendo que sonriera.  
>- Te lo prometo por lo que más quiero, y eso eres tu – La bese.<em>

Sonreí recordando ese día en la playa. Faltaban dos semanas exactamente para nuestra boda y como siempre mi inocente novia me pidió que nunca cambiara mientras que en ese momento nunca me imagine que todo iba a cambiar, por lo menos, no contaba con que todo iba a cambiar tan rápidamente. Cerré los ojos mientras buscaba la manera de escapar de mi profunda reflexión para al final concluí en que no podría escapar de mis pensamientos.

Lo supe el primer día que hable con ella, supe que ella era la mujer indicada para mí; Con tanta actitud.

_- ¿Me puedo sentar? – Ella me miro con sus grandes ojos verdes asintiendo para volver a su libro – Soy Syaoran Li ¿Cómo te llamas?  
>- Sakura Kinomoto.<br>- ¿Y qué estudias?  
>- Arte dramático – Respondía pero no despegaba la vista de ese libro.<br>- Yo estudio administración empresarial internacional.  
>- Felicidades – Cerró el libro y se levanto.<br>- ¿Te vas?  
>- Necesito terminar de leer este guion, así que si, me voy – Y se fue dejándome con la boca cerrada ¡que chica!<em>

Ese día no pude concentrarme en mis clases pensando en que había hecho mal para que ella no me coqueteara como las demás o simplemente se fijara en mi, pensé que había sido un error mío pero luego supe de su fama de imposible y me sentí muchísimo mejor; esa chica era mi ideal.

_Servicio de habitación._

Me levante de la cama poniéndome la camiseta que había dejado esta mañana en la silla y unos zapatos sport, cuando abrí la puerta una señora de sonrisa simpática me miro pidiéndome permiso para entrar y la deje limpiando mi habitación mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor, necesitaba un poco de aire. Saber que había pasado en este mes que había obviado y se había convertido en mi perdición. Cuando llegue a la recepción se me acerco un hombre corpulento, el jefe de mi seguridad, lo mire ceñudo.

- Señor Li – Asentí – Un hombre pide verlo.  
>- ¿Su nombre?<br>- Kellan Lutz – Sonreí.  
>- ¿Dónde está?<br>- En el comedor.  
>- Comprendo, iré a verlo ahora mismo.<p>

Camine hasta el comedor donde rápidamente el hombre levanto la mano alegremente a mi encuentro, pensé que si no fuéramos enemigos podríamos haber tenido una amistad parecía un hombre de lo mas simpático pero eso no me importaba en este momento solo esperaba que no me venga a pedir que le devuelva a Sakura porque ahora menos que nunca pienso darle a Sakura a este actor de quinta. Me senté frente a él cuando llegue hasta su mesa, y él me sonrió.

- Hasta que por fin te conozco.  
>- ¿Tenias ganas de hacerlo? – Lo mire serio.<br>- ¡Claro que sí! – Me dio la mano, yo se la tome – Es como dice Sakura tienes las manos suaves.  
>- ¿Manos suaves?<br>- Por fin quitaste esa expresión de extrema seriedad estaba comenzando a dudar de tu humanidad – Se rio fuertemente, no pude evitar acompañarlo - ¿Y cómo está Sakura?  
>- ¿No te lo ha dicho ella? – Asintió.<br>- Pero ella siempre utiliza sus dotes de actriz para que nadie se dé cuenta de cómo se siente en realidad.  
>- La conoces bien.<br>- No tanto como tu – Lo mire sorprendido por su franqueza.  
>- Si te preocupa tanto ¿Por qué no estás con ella? – Curiosee.<br>- Somos buenos amigos y hasta hace dos días he terminado de grabar una película.

Lo mire allí sentado mientras pedía su cena. Elegante, pelo rubio en rizos pequeños y un cuerpo corpulento bien trabajo en un gimnasio la típica imagen de un actor, sex symbol. Suspire para luego pedir pasta para cenar.

- ¿Y hasta cuando estarás aquí?  
>- Hasta el domingo.<br>- No eres un hombre de muchas palabras ¿no?  
>- Me gusta más observar.<br>- Sakura es todo lo contrario – Sonreí ante su comentario - ¿O me equivoco?  
>- No, no te equivocas – Dude pero me convencí de hacerlo - ¿Para que querías conocerme?<br>- Quiero ser tu amigo.  
>- Eso sonó muy infantil.<br>- Directo ¿eh? – Me guiño el ojo… _¿Sera gay?_, curiosee para mi mismo – La verdad es que si soy tu amigo algún día tendré el derecho a darte consejos entonces podre aconsejarte que intentes hablar con Sakura y arreglen las cosas.

Lo mire divertido. Ese chico cada vez me sorprendía mas con sus comentarios de improvisto, era como si no pensara lo que iba a decir pero todo le saliera bien además de que cargara esa aura de felicidad que inundaba a cualquier que se le acercara, me pareció que era un gran chico pero aun así no dejaba de odiarlo porque él estuvo con Sakura cuando yo no pude.

- Kellan ¿no? – El asintió mientras recibíamos nuestras respectivas ordenes – No deseo ofender con esta pregunta pero ¿Qué ganas con que Sakura y yo nos arreglemos?

El me miro durante un largo rato.

- Verla feliz.  
>- ¿Y por qué no la enamoras y la haces feliz tu? – Escupí con veneno.<br>- Lo intente pero no funciono – Tomo un poco de su cena – Ella no me quiere a mi – Sonrió – Soy demasiado gracioso para ella.  
>- ¿Eso es un halago para ti o para ella?<br>- Sakura es el tipo de mujer que busca un hombre que inspire autoridad, respeto pero que tenga un lado gracioso y tierno, ese eres tu… Yo soy más del tipo romántico, gracioso, fiestero ¿comprendes? – Asentí.

Comenzamos a cenar en silencio después de ese comentario en realidad eso me puso a reflexionar. En cierta parte este chico tenía razón él era demasiado extrovertido para mi Sakura pero también era muy bien parecido, era el chico de los cuentos de hadas entonces ¿Por qué no llamaba su atención? ¿Acaso Sakura seguía sintiendo cosas por mí, y yo no me he dado cuenta? Sacudí la cabeza ante esos pensamientos; No quería siquiera pensar en regresar con Sakura, ya habíamos sufrido lo suficiente.

- Eres igual que Sakura – Lo mire ceñudo – Te quedas pensando lejos en la distancia como si te olvidaras en el mundo real.  
>- Estaba pensando en que deberías visitar a Sakura.<br>- ¿Te vas el domingo en que vuelo?  
>- El 324.<br>- Nos vamos juntos entonces – Volví a mirarlo ceñudo – Compre un vuelo esta mañana cuando supe que estabas aquí así que decidí avisarte de mi visita personalmente pero ahora que lo mencionas es que me acuerdo – Sonrió descaradamente.

Este tipo era un niño por dentro.

- Me recuerdas a alguien.  
>- ¿Oh si? ¿A quién?<br>- A mi prima – El asintió – Se llama Mei Ling es idéntica a ti siempre sonriente, demasiado enérgica y nunca se calla.  
>- Linda persona entonces – Reímos juntos – Sakura te quiso mucho.<br>- Lo sé – Termine de cenar así que aleje un poco mi plato – Yo también la quise demasiado.  
>- ¿Ya no?<br>- No me gusta hablar mis cosas personales con quienes no son mis amigos.  
>- ¡Oh, cierto! – Termino también entonces me miro - ¿Ya te vas?<br>- Si, quiero tomar un poco el aire libre – Dije levantándome de la silla y él me imito, esperaba que no me siguiera.  
>- ¿Y un hombre como tú, tan importante, puede andar solo por las calles de Nueva York?<br>- Si un actor como tu puede estar aquí bajo los ojos de estas mujeres de la alta sociedad no veo porque yo no pueda, con permiso – Salí de aquel comedor sin mirar atrás.

Cuando salí afuera a la calle sentí de lleno aquel frio viento de la noche de Nueva York pero eso no me importaba ni me molestaba en este momento solo quería caminar hasta pensar, descubrir ese pequeño detalle que obvie y que me ha hecho volver al mismo sitio donde estaba hace dos años. ¿En qué momento me convertí en el amigo de Sakura?

_Segundos después entro Sakura con una linda ropa formar que la hacía ver sexy, y me reprendí por mis pensamientos. Era mi ex, debía encontrarla horrible._

_- ¿Qué sucede, Sakura?  
>- Eso que tienes en el escritorio, Syaoran – Señalándome el periódico - ¿Cómo diablos supieron que estoy aquí?<br>- ¿Estas insinuando que yo se los dije?  
>- Tomoyo nunca lo haría, Mei Ling mucho menos y Eriol, ni siquiera tenemos que pensarlo así que el único con doble partida eres tú.<br>- ¿Doble partida? ¿Me llamas hipócrita?  
>- Déjate de rodeos y responde mis preguntas – Repuso cruzándose de brazos.<br>- Eres una actriz internacional, una de las mujeres más sexys del mundo y una de las modelos más aclamada de Japón ¿Cómo diablos esperan que no se den cuenta de tu llegada? – Estaba enojado, muy enojado._

_Yo hasta hace menos de dos minutos había estado planeando una excusa que nos sacara a ambos del apuro, pero ella simplemente se preocupaba por como habían llegado a saber de su presencia en su país natal; pero es que hasta un idiota comprendería que el primer lugar a donde quieres ir cuando no tienes nada es a tu país, a aquel lugar que te vio crecer._

_- ¡Dios, Syaoran! He venido varias veces a Japón y nunca supieron que estaba aquí, pero claro tampoco tu lo sabías, y resulta que ahora que lo sabes, todo el mundo lo sabe… es obvio que fuiste tú.  
>- Esto es increíble… - Susurre antes de sentarme en mi silla nuevamente, tenía ganas de pararme y callarla con un beso.<br>¡Oh, diablos! Debo dejar de pensar así._

_- ¿No dirás nada en tu defensa?  
>- ¿Qué tal si vuelves dentro de dos años para aclararlo? – Ofrecí con sarcasmo.<br>- No estoy para tus berrinches – Protestó ella.  
>- Yo no estoy armando un escándalo, tu si – La mire, estaba sonrojada de tanta rabia que la consumía pero eso a mí no me importaba – Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una empresa que atender.<em>

Me di cuenta minutos después que había sido un estúpido al tratarla de esa manera tan fría pero es que me sacaba de quicio que pensara que de alguna manera yo podría haberla traicionado pero ahora que me doy cuenta la única que sabía de su llegada a Japón aparte de nosotros era Megumi ¿podría ser posible que…? Sacudí mi cabeza no tenía tiempo para pensar en estupideces. Mi estupidez fue mayor cuando llegue a la casa después de unas copas y me di cuenta de que Sakura no estaba en la casa tuve miedo de haberla incitado a irse de la casa así que llame a Eriol, gracias a Dios me confirmo que estaba con Tomoyo.

Miedo.

¿Miedo a que? ¿A perderla? ¿A no volver a verla? ¿O tal vez a lastimarla? ¿Eso era todo? ¿O había algo más que no estaba viendo? Me senté en un banco del Central Park a donde había llegado, no había nadie allí a excepción a alguno de mi sistema de seguridad pero que estaba bien escondido como pedía que siempre estuvieran. Odiaba ser custodiado pero también odiaba la inseguridad que tenia la ciudad de Nueva York, y sobre todo, odiaba saber que Sakura estaba sola con Megumi suelta.

_- ¿Por qué siempre me encuentro contigo? – La vi a través de las gafas de sol sonriente._  
><em>- Casualidad.<em>  
><em>- No creo en las casualidades – Se sentó a mi frente.<em>  
><em>- ¿Y en qué crees?<em>  
><em>- Quiero ser actriz, no tengo tiempo para enamorarme.<em>  
><em>- Yo voy a administrar una empresa de mi familia, tampoco tiempo para enamorarme.<em>  
><em>- ¿Qué quieres decir?<em>

_La mire allí con ese bikini blanco que entonaba perfectamente con piel bronceada además de esas curvas no exageradas pero si bien proporcionadas._

_- Entre nuestro poco tiempo, podemos hacer un tiempo – Ella me sonrió._  
><em>- Eso se oye bien.<em>  
><em>- Mas que bien – Sonreí.<em>

Esa fue la cuarta vez que nos encontramos ambos en un mismo sitio aunque he de admitir que todas fueron planeadas minuciosamente por mi pero es que no me cansaba de admirarla aunque fuera de lejos tenía tanta actitud pero con sus amigas era tan inocente entonces este último mes ¿Dónde está esa Sakura con actitud? Siempre anda tímida y callada ¡Odio verla así!

_- ¿Estas despierta?_

_Estaba ahí sentada en su cama como si el mundo se estuviera derrumbando sobre ella, y eso no me dejaba tranquilo la conciencia, ella no se merecía ningún tipo de sufrimiento pero tampoco podía consolarla tenía que mantener la distancia sobre todo si no quería volver a enamorarme de ella._

_- Si._  
><em>- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Me senté a su lado.<em>  
><em>- Estaré bien.<em>  
><em>- Eso quiere decir que no estás bien – La mire.<em>

_Quería abrazarla decirle que todo estaría bien y que confiara en mi para decirme lo que le pasaba en ese momento pero mantuve mis manos sobre mis rodillas aunque no despegaba la vista de su rostro sus expresiones me dirían que pensaban pero solo logre ver una sonrisa triste ¿Qué la habrá causado? ¿Yo?_

_- No me dieron un papel por el escándalo de nuestra reconciliación – La mire sorprendido._  
><em>- Lo siento.<em>  
><em>- No tienes la culpa.<em>

Tome mi celular temporal en Nueva York y marque el número de Sakura. A los tres pitidos ella lo tomo.

- ¡Shaoran, que bueno que llamas!  
>- ¿Qué pasa?<br>- Nada es que colgaste tan rápido hace un rato y tú sabes que tiendo a exagerar las cosas.  
>- Sakura ¿me puedes responder una pregunta?<br>- Si, claro.  
>- ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo de lo que sucedió hace dos años?<p>

El silencio reino por todo el otro lado de la línea.

- No podemos acabar nuestra historia hasta que sepamos que paso.  
>- Comprendo.<br>- Además tu y yo debemos reanudar nuestras vidas pero esta vez en la forma correcta.  
>- Diciendo adiós y siguiendo nuestra vida ¿verdad?<br>- Si.  
>- ¿Y si todo fue una farsa? ¿Y si fue un truco para separarnos? ¿Qué haremos en ese caso?<br>- No lo sé.

Lo sabía. Ella tampoco sabía que haríamos en ese momento cuando supiéramos que todo fue una farsa, que habíamos perdido dos años porque simplemente somos unos idiotas que se dejaron engañar en la más antigua de las tretas, el engaño; a veces me pregunto si Megumi habrá tenido algo que ver tengo la certeza de que así fue pero en medio del dolor no pude darme cuenta.

- Tu amigo Kellan viajara conmigo dormirá unos días en la casa.  
>- ¿Hablas enserio? – Escuche como le cambio la voz, estaba feliz.<br>- Si – Respire profundo.  
>- Por cierto llego el divorcio solo faltan nuestras firmas y luego mandárselo al abogado.<br>- ¿Tan rápido? – Curiosee nervioso.  
>- Si, pero mi abogado dijo que primero antes de firmar había que hacer la repartición de bienes.<br>- Claro – _Eso me dará tiempo de pensar,_ me recordé mentalmente - Sakura… - Dude si decirlo o no.  
>- Tengo que colgar, Syaoran hablamos luego ¿sí? Adiós.<p>

Cerré el celular sin devolverle la despedida. ¿Por qué con ella de nuevo? ¿Por qué de nuevo? Si iba a hacer esto necesitaba tener fuentes y seguridad de que podíamos hacerlo me levante del banco donde estaba sentado para pararme en el centro de aquel parque.

- Seguridad – Llame y a los minutos salieron dos chicos corpulentos.  
>- ¿Si, señor?<br>- Llame a Joel y póngamelo al teléfono.  
>- Espere un momento señor.<p>

Mire la lámpara que alumbraba toda aquella oscuridad; Ella iluminaba todo a su paso sin importar la lluvia o los truenos que se cruzan en su camino, sin importar el momento del día pero sobre todo sin importar si es al ladrón o a la victima a quien ilumina, solo lo ilumina.

- Aquí tiene, señor – Tome el móvil que me pasaron.  
>- Joel.<br>- Señor Li.  
>- Investiga sobre mi infidelidad a mi esposa hace dos años.<br>- De acuerdo, señor.

Cerré la llamada sin despegar la vista de la lámpara.

- Si amaran una mujer pero esta no confía en ustedes, sus amigos no confían en ustedes creyeron que la lastimaron y ha regresado, al parecer sin sentimientos hacia ustedes, ¿Qué harían? – Los mire mas ninguno hablo así que sonreí – No es una pregunta retorica.  
>- Yo hablaría con ella – Dijo el más pequeño de los dos.<br>- Yo lo intentaría de nuevo pero primero hablaría sobre lo que paso hace dos años.  
>- ¿No escucharon la parte de que tal vez ella no sienta nada por ustedes?<br>- Esa parte se ignora hasta que ella misma lo diga – Volvió a decir el más pequeño.  
>- Sabio, muy sabio – Sonreí triste – Regresemos al hotel, chicos.<br>- Si, señor.

Caminamos hasta el hotel pero esta vez ellos iban conmigo, en silencio, pero íbamos juntos al hotel en ese momento me hacia bien un poco de compañía; Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentía tan solo como ahora aunque sabía que era porque estaba reviviendo mis recuerdos de aquellos dos años.

_- ¿No piensas recuperarte?_

_Mire hacia Eriol que estaba parado frente a mi mesa donde estaba desayunando o por lo menos eso intentaba como todos los días desde que Sakura se fue no había comido lo suficiente para mantener el cuerpo atlético que tenia, ahora estaba más delgado que cualquier hombre bien comido sobre la Tierra._

_- Eriol déjame solo… - Deje el dinero en la mesa para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida._  
><em>- Debes recuperarte – Me tomo del hombro – Cometiste un error, ella se fue pero ya… Es hora de avanzar y esta vez solo.<em>  
><em>- No cometí ningún error de eso estoy seguro, ella se fue sin dejarme darle una explicación y ahora nadie me quiere decir dónde está y avanzare pero cuando se me dé la gana – Me zafe de su agarre para montarme en mi auto.<em>

- ¿Puedo pasar?

_- Claro - Ella me dejo pasar - ¿Deseas algo de tomar? ¿O prefieres helado? pero solo tengo de chocolate._  
><em>- ¡Amo el helado de chocolate!<em>  
><em>- Como tu pelo me gusta a mi - Se mordió los labios para desaparecer por la cocina. <em>

- ¿Habrá una heladería abierta? – Los chicos de seguridad me miraron – Tengo ganas de un helado – Ellos asintieron señalándome una heladería frente al hotel – Que suerte tengo – Susurre emocionado.

Cruce la calle con los chicos a mi lado para entonces entrar en un ambiente infantil. Las paredes era un color amarillo pastel con muchas pinturas de helados de diferentes colores y sabores; Vi como la chica que atendía se ponía nerviosa ante mi repentina entrada a esta heladería o tal vez por el efecto que causo en las mujeres, según Sakura.

_- ¡Deja de hacer eso!_

_Me gire para mirarla extrañada de su comentario. ¿Qué dejara de hacer qué?_

_- ¿Qué?_  
><em>- Miras una mujer, le sonríes y así logras lo que quieres ¿sabes cómo llamo a eso? – Negué divertido – El efecto de Syaoran Li en las mujeres.<em>  
><em>- ¿El efecto de Syaoran Li en las mujeres? ¿Algo así como deslumbrar?<em>  
><em>- ¡Exacto!<em>  
><em>- ¿Y yo te provoco eso a ti?<em>  
><em>- A veces – La bese en la frente divertido.<em>

- Buenas noches – Saludo la chica sacándome de mi ensoñación.  
>- Hola ¿tienes helado de chocolate?<br>- Si ¿grande o pequeño?  
>- Todo un tarro.<br>- ¿Enserio? – Me miro sorprendida.  
>- Si, tengo deseo de mucho helado – Mire a mí alrededor – Demasiado.<br>- De acuerdo – Tomo el tarro pasándoselo a uno de mis hombres – Son 30 dólares.  
>- Gracias – Le di el dinero más una propina de 10.<br>- Gracias a usted – Me sonrió.

Salimos de la heladería para cruzar nuevamente la calle que dividía aquellos dos edificios. Cuando entre en el hotel todos me miraron extasiados aunque no se por qué. Me detuve frente al ascensor esperando pacientemente.

- Se te ve mucho mejor – Mire hacia mi lado, Kellan.  
>- ¿Qué haces aquí?<br>- Me hospedo aquí – Sonrió.  
>- ¿Te gusta el helado?<br>- ¿Helado? – _Lo sorprendí, eso es raro, _bromee con mi mente – Si ¿Por qué?  
>- Mira atrás – Y él lo hizo luego me miro sonriendo.<br>- ¿Compraste helado?  
>- Creí que te habías dado cuenta – Repuse con sarcasmo.<br>- ¿De chocolate?  
>- ¿Cómo lo sabes?<br>- Sakura me dijo que te gustaba el chocolate como tu cabello.  
>- Enserio estoy dudando de tu sexualidad – El se rio entrando conmigo al ascensor pero antes tomo el tarro de helado para cargarlo él y así dejar que mi seguridad pudiera quedarse abajo – Lindo.<br>- Estas más simpático ahora.  
>- Soy simpático de noche.<br>- ¿Cómo los vampiros? – Curioseo.  
>- Si matarte es un acto simpático… - Murmure.<br>- Si que lo es – Bromeo.

Pulse el botón de la suite que me pertenece por los siguientes cinco días, cuando el ascensor se abrió a nuestro paso comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta de mi suite; mientras buscaba en mi bolsillo la tarjeta que abría mi puerta escuche como Kellan tarareaba una canción así que lo mire ceñudo mas él se rio. Enserio este tipo me estaba cayendo bien.

- ¿Siempre eres así?  
>- Claro que si – Entramos en mi habitación – Linda suite.<br>- Gracias. Iré al baño puedes irte acomodando.

Cuando entre en el baño recibí una llamada al móvil mas no la tome; No tenía ganas de responder a llamadas negativas o que me llevarían a ese estado del que estoy huyendo perfectamente y que Kellan me ayudara más de lo que el mismo sabe, salí del baño con esa idea que me distraía de mis profundos pensamientos cuando llegue al salón me di cuenta que Kellan estaba colocando una película en mi DVD.

- Pensé que no podíamos comer helado sin ver una película.  
>- ¿Eso no es muy de chicas?<br>- ¿Quién fue que invito el helado?  
>- Touché – Me senté a su lado.<p>

La película comenzó siendo una de acción, Fast five.

- Buena elección.  
>- Lo sé.<p>

Mientras la película pasaba disfrutaba de la compañía de Kellan; Muy en el fondo supe que ellos no habían tenido nada, siempre lo supe. Sakura no era el tipo de chica que disfrutara una relación con una persona con él además en el mundo de los actores la publicidad más rentable es aquella en que los actores estén relacionados románticamente, era obvio. ¿Entonces por qué me engañaba a mi mismo?

Quería una excusa; Algo que hiciera que odiara a Sakura por no haberme la oportunidad aquella vez, algo que me obligara a sacarla de mi mente o por lo menos esconderla en lo más profundo de mi alma para no tener que vivir con su recuerdo día a día, solo quería olvidarla.

_- ¿Crees que este embarazada? – La mire de reojo mientras conducía._  
><em>- Hay que esperar.<em>  
><em>- Podría hacerme una prueba.<em>  
><em>- No quisiera pasar por esos tres minutos que decidirán mi vida.<em>  
><em>- ¿Eso no es mejor a pasar a esperar un vomito?<em>  
><em>- Si esperamos tendremos tiempo para prepararnos mentalmente para tener un hijo en nuestra situación pero si lo hacemos ahora reaccionaremos por instinto y hace dos años eso no salió bien.<em>

_Ella asintió sin responderme más nada._

Un hijo con Sakura. Hace años habría querido un hijo con Sakura, es más, hasta hubiera hecho una fiesta para celebrar que iba a tener un hijo con la mujer que amaba pero ahora simplemente no podía imaginarme tener un hijo con ella en esta situación tan desastrosa en la que estamos metidos en este momento, desearía poder cambiar las cosas.

Hacer todo más fácil; creer que todo era más fácil. Una vida sin problemas como antes donde Sakura y yo salíamos los domingos de día de campo, donde teníamos sexo hasta quedar agotados donde simplemente existíamos ella y yo, sin nadie que se entrometiera entre nosotros.

- ¡Vin Diesel es un tipazo! – Lo mire – Lo conozco, es un buen tipo.  
>- ¿Sakura lo conoce también?<br>- Ya quisiera.

Se quedo mirándome durante unos minutos.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta que en todas nuestras conversaciones siempre esta Sakura de por medio?

Negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Y que siempre eres tú que la menciona?

Volví a negar pero esta vez mas nervioso ¿desde cuándo era tan serio? Era la primera vez en todo el día que lo veo de esa manera, y enserio, parecía muy malvado cuando no sonreía.

- Me pregunto si…  
>- ¿Si?<br>- ¿Todavía sientes algo por Sakura?

En ese instante supe que tendria que encontrar una perfecta excusa para zafarme de decir en voz alta a lo que tanto le temo.

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Hombre a Hombre: Conversacion

**Capitulo VIII. Hombre a Hombre: Conversacion**

_Hacer todo más fácil; creer que todo era más fácil. Una vida sin problemas como antes donde Sakura y yo salíamos los domingos de día de campo, donde teníamos sexo hasta quedar agotados donde simplemente existíamos ella y yo, sin nadie que se entrometiera entre nosotros._

_- ¡Vin Diesel es un tipazo! – Lo mire – Lo conozco, es un buen tipo.  
>- ¿Sakura lo conoce también?<br>- Ya quisiera._

_Se quedo mirándome durante unos minutos._

_- ¿Te has dado cuenta que en todas nuestras conversaciones siempre esta Sakura de por medio?_

_Negué con la cabeza._

_- ¿Y que siempre eres tú que la menciona?_

_Volví a negar pero esta vez mas nervioso ¿desde cuándo era tan serio? Era la primera vez en todo el día que lo veo de esa manera, y enserio, parecía muy malvado cuando no sonreía._

_- Me pregunto si…  
>- ¿Si?<br>- ¿Todavía sientes algo por Sakura?_

_En ese instante supe que tendria que encontrar una perfecta excusa para zafarme de decir en voz alta a lo que tanto le temo._

- Respeto, tal vez algo de cariño porque una vez hubo algo grande entre nosotros… Nada mas que eso – Termine por decir mientras tomaba otro bocado de mi helado.

- ¿Nada mas?

- Nada mas – Di por zanjado el tema - ¿Y tú no tienes una relación de la cual preocuparte?

- No, ni siquiera tengo novia.

- Entiendo.

El se levanto del sillón para caminar hasta el balcón que daba vista a la ciudad entonces se apoyo en la baranda, yo solo mire su espalda mientras pensaba en lo que estaría Sakura ahora mismo, si estaría levantándose o simplemente buscando un lado de la cama donde el sol no le toque su delicado rostro.

- Tu rostro se ilumina cuando piensas en ella.

- Enserio me estas asustando – Me levante del sillón dejando el helado a un lado mientras caminaba al balcón también – No estoy pensando en ella, no siempre pienso en ella y si alguna vez lo hago es simplemente porque me interesa saber que no haya pasado nada en la casa – Me interrumpió.

- O a ella – Sonrió – Puedes confiar en mí.

- Escucha voy a ser sincero contigo, y no tengo la mas mínima idea de porque pero ella… Sakura te tiene confianza así que me imagino que eres de confiar – El asintió – Tal vez es posible que la quiera un poco pero no puedo hacer nada por eso, porque hace dos años perdí la confianza de esa mujer que está en mi casa ahora mismo, y hace dos años que ambos fuimos marcados de una forma que no vamos a recuperarnos jamás ¿comprendes?

- Pero el amor vence todo, o eso dicen.

- No todo – Suspire alejando mi vista de él para mirar a la eterna ciudad de Nueva York – Cosas como la infidelidad solo la perdona el verdadero, y al parecer, lo de nosotros no era verdadero amor.

- Pero según lo que se, tu siempre has afirmado que nunca has engañado a Sakura, que todo fue una trampa – Me sorprendí de que supiera de mi situación pero comprendí que tal vez Sakura confiaba lo suficiente en él como para contarle – Yo creo en eso – Lo volví a mirar – Creo en que todo fue una trampa en la que caíste estúpidamente, tal vez, pero sí creo en que de alguna forma tú no tienes nada ver y que tampoco eres culpable de nada de lo que se te acusa.

- ¿Por qué crees en mi? ¿Qué te hace creer en mí?

- Por cómo se iluminan tus ojos cuando hablas de ella, por como hablas de ella pero sobre todo por como tomaste la situación – Mientras él decía esas palabras yo simplemente me preguntaba si era así, si acaso de alguna forma seguía enamorado de Sakura – No la tomaste como la toma cualquier desgraciado que engaña a su esposa ¿sabes cuál es la reacción normal?

- ¿Rogar perdón? ¿Negar una y otra vez que no lo hizo? ¿Maldecir a esa mujer con la que engaño a su esposa una y otra vez? – El negó con la cabeza.

- Exacto – Entonces me reí con sarcasmo impidiendo que el siguiera hablando.

- Yo hice todo eso, y más.

- Negaste una y otra vez que alguna vez te hubieras acostado con esa chica, maldijiste a esa chica pero dijiste que era porque había destruido lo más hermoso que habías tenido pero sobre todo nunca rogaste por perdón, simplemente rogaste por una oportunidad para explicarte.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras yo trataba de entender las diferencias entre un desgraciado de esos que engañan a su esposa y yo, de alguna forma este chico tenía razón no había ni siquiera un parecido entre esas reacciones pero tampoco podía quitarme toda la culpa de lo que paso porque yo deje que pasara creyendo que tal vez Megumi solo tenía un amorío pasajero conmigo por lo cual nunca le llame la atención, aunque creo que eso nunca la hubiera detenido tampoco.

Mire la ciudad una vez más encontrándome con las hermosas luces adornando toda la ciudad dándonos una vista hermosa y hasta placentera a tal grado que por unos instantes te transportaban a un lugar donde los problemas solo eran unas pesadillas que se iban al despertar pero no era así, esa no era la vida real. Suspire.

- Fue una maldita trampa pero por más que he gastado dinero en descubrir un error en ese plan para que todo se desenmascarara y yo volviera a ser el chico perfecto a los ojos de Sakura no he logrado nada, y a veces hasta yo mismo pienso que tal vez si lo hice – Apreté mi mano en la baranda sin temer a la fuerza.

- Sakura quiere creerte.

- Quiere tal vez pero de que pueda lo dudo – Me acaricie el cuello lleno de tensión en este momento – No sé porque te cuento todo esto… - Volvió a interrumpirme.

- Lo haces porque desde ese momento no habías hablado con nadie sobre esto porque nadie te cree, ya nadie quiere oír de tus problemas porque según ellos tu eres el villano de esta historia ¿o me equivoco? – Cuestiono.

- ¿Seguro que eres actor?

- Seguro pero sé lo que es estar en tu situación – Lo mire confundido – A mi me sucedió igual pero yo nunca tuve el valor de arreglarlo porque me pareció una misión imposible, y créeme nunca he vuelto a ser totalmente feliz como lo era con ella.

- Lo siento.

- Ya eso es pasado, pero lo tuyo todavía es presente porque ella está viviendo contigo aunque sean como amigos – Asentí ante esa realidad.

- ¿Me estas induciendo a que arregle esta situación?

- ¡Wow! Pensé que tardaríamos más pero eres un chico inteligente – Me reí ante ese comentario, y me reí como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo – Así me gusta.

Volví entrar al sentir un viento frio rozar mi cuerpo.

- Eres buena persona, Kellan – Camine hasta adentro para sentarme en el sillón – Pero demasiado soñador, eso nunca va a pasar ¿y sabes por qué? – El negó con la cabeza mientras entraba también – Sakura y yo no somos los mismos, ella ha cambiado y yo también… - Suspire – Y hemos cambiado tanto que no habría forma de volver a lo que teníamos, y una confianza rota no se recupera jamás.

- No te dije que arreglaras la situación directamente con Sakura sino con esa chica.

- No te entiendo.

Fue al bar que quedaba a la derecha de mi habitación tomando dos copas y un buen vino para sentarse frente a mí, al destapar la bebida sirvió en las dos copas pasándome una a mi; en completo silencio yo diría que pensando seriamente en lo que iba a decir a continuación pues tenía una expresión de decisión en su rostro que no me imaginaba si podría sacarlo de su idea antes de que terminara la noche.

- ¿Cómo se llama la chica?

- Megumi Takihara.

- ¡Estos Japoneses y sus apellidos! – Sonreí – Tarde meses en aprenderme el de Sakura, por lo menos el tuyo es fácil pero tu nombre no tanto, déjame decirte – Se aclaro la garganta – Habla con ella para que diga la verdad.

- ¿Crees que no lo he intentado?

- Ofrécele dinero.

- Le ofrecí dos millones de dólares la última vez – Tome un sorbo del vino.

- ¿Dos? ¡Wow! – Sentí el sarcasmo en su voz - ¡Dale diez!

- No lo hará porque si supiera que lo haría le ofrecería hasta 200 millones.

- ¡¿Por qué eres tan negativo?

- Soy un Li – El me miro extrañado – Una mujer como ella, que quiere ser reconocida ante todo el mundo como una reina, necesita a alguien de la realeza para hacerlo pero como sabe que no lo lograra, el más cercano soy yo – Siguió mirándome raro, sonreí ante su inocencia – Soy el heredero más rico de todo el continente asiático, y el tercero más rico en el mundo entero ¿entiendes?

- ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo conociste a Sakura?

- Hubo una época en que intente ser un chico normal y fui a universidad normal, y allí conocí a Sakura – Me encogí de hombros tomando otro sorbo.

- Suertuda – Sonreí asintiendo.

- Si Sakura se divorcia de mi sería la tercera divorciada más rica del mundo.

- ¿No hubo acuerdo pre-nupcial? – Curioseo sorprendido.

- Sakura no quería casarse sin uno de por medio pero yo… - Comencé a contar aquella historia que me traía tan buenos recuerdos.

_- ¡No lo hare! _

_- Cariño por favor todo lo que tengo es tuyo, quiero sea tuyo… - Ella me miro mordiéndose su labio inferior, no sabía lo que eso causaba en mi – Por favor._

_- No, ya tus primas, menos Mei Ling, piensan que es por dinero que me caso contigo – La mire reprobatoriamente por llevarse de mis primas – No puedo, Syaoran… No puedo permitir que hablen de mi, sabes que aunque no quiera lo harán… Así que no, no me casare contigo hasta que no firme un acuerdo pre-nupcial donde yo me quede exactamente con lo que tenga cuando me case o si alguna vez compramos algo juntos pero no con lo que es tuyo, ni de tu familia._

_- De acuerdo – Ella me miro sorprendida – Se que acepte rápido pero es que simplemente no puedo perderte por una tontería como esta así que está bien, acepto ahora mismo llamare a mi abogado para que traiga el acuerdo pre-nupcial ¿contenta? – La abrace por la cintura._

_- Contenta – Me dio un beso en el cuello – Te amo Syaoran._

_- Yo también te amo, pequeña – Le di un beso en la boca - Ahora ve a cambiarte en lo que llamo a James, el abogado, para que luego vayamos a cenar._

_- ¡De acuerdo! _

_La vi salir por la puerta principal de mi estudio así que rápidamente llame a James para que trajera un acuerdo pre-nupcial, cuando cerré la llamada me pregunte que había hecho para merecer una mujer tan bondadosa y poco interesada como Sakura Kinomoto pero no me importo porque sin duda alguna había sido algo muy bueno. En ese momento mi madre entro al estudio._

_- Buenas tardes, Xiao Lang._

_- Buenas tardes, madre – Hice la reverencia._

_- Sakura tomara el acuerdo pre-nupcial, según me pude enterar – A veces me asustaba lo rápido que mi madre se enteraba de las cosas._

_- Me amenazo de no casarse conmigo si no la hacía firmar el acuerdo – Masajee mi cuello recordando esa amenaza._

_- Me parece una buena chica, y con una buena vibra – Eso era mucho escuchar de mi madre – Aunque un poco tonta si esta rechazando ser una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo ante la situación del divorcio._

_- Yo diría más bien enamorada, madre – Sugerí._

_- ¿Enamorada? Eso solo se ve en películas, Xiao Lang – Camino hasta la salida una vez mas y volvió a mirarme – Felicidades por tu compromiso de cualquier forma._

_- Gracias, madre – Respondí sin ganas de armar una discusión._

_La vi desaparecer por el pasillo quedándome allí más o menos una hora pensando en lo que dijo mi madre mas no le vi razón, yo también estaba enamorado de Sakura hasta atreverme a dar la vida por ella; Sakura es lo único real de mi vida, todo lo que tengo aparte de ella lo he tenido desde el nacimiento porque otra persona me lo dejo pero Sakura yo tuve que luchar por ella, y atreverme a hacer cosas cursis solo por ella._

_- ¿Syaoran? – La mire allí en la entrada y estaba hermosa pero en una esquina del salón estaba James con un sobre en sus manos - ¿Dónde estabas? Tenemos unos minutos aquí llamándote._

_- Solo pensaba – Le di un beso en los labios para caminar de la mano junto a ella hasta James._

_- Srita. Kinomoto, Sr. Li – Asentimos ante el saludo – Este es el acuerdo pre-nupcial que siempre se ha utilizado en la familia Li para matrimonios, ¿quieren leerlo? _

_- No tenemos tiempo, además ya sabemos de que se tratan – Sakura asintió ante mi respuesta – Solo firmemos, quiero ir a cenar con esta bella señorita._

_- De acuerdo – Nos paso un bolígrafo a cada uno, cuando vi que Sakura firmo me llego una idea a la cabeza así que actué lo mejor que pude para no parecer feliz y ella se diera cuenta, al firmar yo, todo termino – Bien hecho. Ahora Sr. Li guárdelo bien, y si algún día sucede lo lamentable, una separación entonces tiene que presentarlo a la corte._

_- ¿Usted se queda con una copia o algo? _

_- Solo con la copia para futuras ocasiones pero cada pareja se queda con el suyo._

_- Comprendo. Muchas gracias – Lo despedimos y cuando desapareció mire a Sakura._

_- Amor ¿te puedo pedir un favor en lo que guardo esto?_

_- Si._

_- ¿Puedes ir a buscar mi saco que está en mi habitación? _

_- Claro. Enseguida vuelvo – Caminaba hacia la salida._

_- Te extrañare._

_- Son solo dos minutos Syaoran._

_- Dos siglos para mí – Le lance un beso con un pre-nupcial en la mano, cuando vi que desapareció encendí el triturador, e hice desaparecer cualquier prueba de que alguna vez hubiera un pre-nupcial._

- Eres malvado – Brinde ante ese comentario – Sakura se muere si algún día lo sabe.

- No quiero imaginarme su cara – Ambos reímos – Si ella se divorciara de mi solucionaría su problema de dinero y casa para siempre.

- Cierto – Asintió tomando un sorbo – Ya entiendo porque la chica no te soltara ni ofreciéndole todo los millones del mundo, y también porque esos guardaespaldas no te dejan solo, pero tal vez podemos hacerle una trampa.

- ¿Una trampa?

- Si, pagarle a alguien en quien ella tenga confianza para contarle lo que paso, esa persona que tenga un micrófono o una cámara escondida y que cuando tenga toda la información nosotros le pagamos ¿Qué dices?

- Que no sabía lo loco que estabas hasta ahora.

- ¿Te preocupa? – Tome la botella llenarla de nuevo - ¿Te preocupa que eso no solucione nada y solo te deje en la misma situación?

- De alguna forma eso siempre me va a preocupar pero eso no es lo importante, lo que pasa es Kellan no conozco a nadie de confianza de esa chica, es más, fui novio de ella de meses y nunca conocí a nadie a su alrededor – Reaccione en ese momento – Como si ella no existiera.

- Una de dos: O es contratada por alguien, o simplemente es huérfana pero creo más en la primera.

- ¿Contratada? ¡Se nota que has visto muchas películas! – Me levante de allí bebiendo todo el vino de mi copa – Buenas noches, Kellan… Puedes quedarte a dormir en el sofá, o puedes irte cuando quieras.

- Amigo te quiero ayudar.

- No te he pedido ayuda – Lo mire para luego encerrarme en mi habitación.

Allí sostenido por la puerta supe de alguna forma que el momento de la verdad, y de enfrentarnos al pasado, estaba cerca, muy cerca… Tal vez no sería mañana, ni la próxima semana pero estaba muy cerca y temí enormemente lo que podría pasar en ese momento de nuestras vidas y solo tenía un deseo: Que el corazón de Sakura no recibiera otro golpe.

_**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia!**_

_**Se que muchas deben estar enojadas conmigo y como les explique el capitulo de LA PROPUESTA siempre se me presenta algo pero les prometo que ya no volverá a suceder, a menos que sea algo que no pueda evitar como enfermedad.**_

_**¡Gracias a todas!**_

_**Me gustaría escuchar sus sugerencias, criticas o lo que sea que quieran expresar de la historia a través de sus reviews o tweets a través de mi Twitter, busquen en mi perfil o sino en los anteriores capítulos.**_

_**PD: Antes del sábado traigo el capitulo de LA PROPUESTA y para el domingo el de esta.**_

_**Total de paginas WORD: 7  
>Total de palabras: 3,341<strong>_


End file.
